The Missing Piece
by Blckpnai
Summary: At long last THE END is here...read and review!  After loosing her mother and betrayal from Len, how will Kahoko pick up all the missing pieces she lost along the way? Will she ever find happiness after enduring such hardship in life?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own la corda

Yes this is my first Fic…. After reading so many I thought maybe I should write about my favorite characters so here you go…first chapter

THE MISSING PIECE

**Chapter 1 (Revised)**

Senior year at Sieso Academy, it's hectic everyone is busy with finals not to mention the college entrance exam is fast approaching. Students scrambling everywhere…but one senior red head is sitting under the Sakura tree looking at the blue sky, mesmerized and observing her surroundings…

"Kaho-chan! What are you doing?" _Say's Nao_

"Oh hey Nao! How are you!" _Says Kahoko_

"So I see you're doing your usual routine Kaho-chan, keeping a look out on what's around you, is your driver here yet? _Asked Nao… she is now setting next to Kahoko_

"No, but he should be here soon. I have to go meet up with my Father…he said he has something important to tell me," _says Kahoko_

"Oh yeah! Then what's with the worried look? You should be happy after all you been nagging me complaining that you haven't seen your Father in a week" _says Nao_

"I know, I just need to get through this last semester and finish all my requirements and I'm hoping for a vacation overseas with my family" _says Kaho_

"That sounds like a good plan, after all, this whole school semester has been crazy_….(a little later)….._Your driver is here…. I'll see you later Kaho-chan…bye!"

"Take care Nao!"

_(Kahoko's backround~after her mothers death…she moved in with her dad…and that was 2 years ago…. Her father's family has businesses around Japan and her dad happened to be a big shot Lawyer who love and adore his daughter so much and now she goes by KAHOKO HAYASHI)_

At her Dad's Office

"Hello Father!" _bowing to him_

"Oh hey my Kahoko! How was school today?" _Dad smiling at her, but before kaho could answer him he blurted another question_ " your Onba(nanny) reported to me that you been gazing at stars outside your balcony every night ever since you moved in with me? Don't tell me that your still thinking about that boy Len?"

"Lie…oh not at all father I can assure you"

"Good, boys like him are troublesome and its best that you focus on your studies so you can carry on our businesses in the future and besides he left without telling you, what kind of a person is that" _(Kahoko Lied this part to her dad) her dad sigh…then he finally changed the question_ "So how was school?''

"Will I'm finishing my requirements for school and for colleges and I'm also busy with my Violin lessons as well"

"Speaking of college Kaho-chan, I been thinking that maybe you might want to study abroad? You don't have to give me an answer now but you must let me know by next week so I can arranged everything for you" _her dad smiled at her_

After talking to her dad about going to school abroad her driver took her home…Kahoko now live in a mansion with her dad with 2 maids, a cooked, a butler and a Nanny who is looking after her since her dad travel all the time. Besides having just the help around her she also have Nao spend the night with her twice a week…. She sees Ryou as well at school and even with their busy schedule both find time to hang out with each other…

Early morning at Hayashi Residence

"Good morning Miss kaho-chan" _driver addresses her_

"Morning! Were off to school again Yoshiro!(drivers name) like always" _she smiled at him_

"Hai"

_As she sat in the car thinking about her fathers suggestion of studying abroad… she thought_ "hmmmm… maybe its not such a bad idea to get out of here for a while after all I still need to fully clear my head and move on with from Len…" _Kahoko now irritated_…

Flashback

"Kaho-chan why are you still texting Len? I don't think his wife would appreciate you bugging her husband? _Says Nao…Kaho now crying hearing the word wife thinking that it should have been her instead of that pianist…_

(Yes! Len got married out of wedlock…he had to much to drink with his collogues after a concert and end up sleeping with his accompanist and got her pregnant)

End of flash back

As she got out from the car she look up the sky wishing that whatever decision she will make for her future it will bring her closure and finally be able to move on with out Len in her life.

Where do you think she will go for college? Will she follow Len and torment him?

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own la corda

**Chapter 2**

**...**

After her finals kahoko invited Nao and Ryou to have dinner…

"Kaho-chan I cant believe you are really leaving" says Ryou who is still in dazed when he found out that Kahoko is going abroad to study…" I will for sure miss you Kaho-chan, are you going to continue to play violin?'' he added

"Of course" she replied smiling at him…"but my main focus will be in business since Father kept on pressing the subject and besides it will be good so I can carry on my family's business in the future'' she added…

"Wow! I never thought that you say all that! You are now all grown up" Ryou giggling

"Oh come on I know I was a little dim-witted and naïve when you met me at the concourse but geez you don't have to make of me" she is now glaring at him…

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Nao walked in smiling

"Finally! Why must you be late all the time?" asked Ryou…"we been waiting for you for 15 minutes and I'm hungry" he glared at her…Kaho was looking at them arguing while she laugh lightly and telling her self that she will miss this two while she's away…

"Come on guys this is our last dinner before I leave, stop all this argument" telling Nao and Ryou while smiling at them…"let us order okay" still smiling at them…

While eating

"Are you sure you're going to be ok living on your own? I mean you will have your Onba but how about your dad Kaho-chan?" asked Nao

"Oh no worries he will come see me twice a month and besides this will be my opportunity to be kind of independent after all I am going to the Land of the free"…

"Wow I cant believed everyone is leaving," Ryou looking sad…"I mean after high school everyone seem to be gone, Hihara in Germany for a year now, Yunuki in England for at least 2 years now, Len in Italy married, Shimizu in Germany with Fuyumi and your going to United states" he still looking sad…..

"Ryou!" Snapped Nao "are you kidding me? This no time to be emotional and besides its not like we will never see each other again, the three of us always had each other and for sure I will not allow to end any ties between the three of us and who are you talk when your going to be traveling as well with the soccer team? I should be the one who should be emotional right now..I cant seem to live this Island" …Now she's in emo mode

Kahoko and Ryou sat next to her and patted her back…

"We will always have each other no matter what, you two comforted me when my mom passed away and not to mentioned about the whole Len thing…. and I do have something for you guys" Kaho smiling at them…she later gave them a box and demanded that they should open it…

"What!" Nao now excited "an iphone!" she exclaimed

"Kaho-chan! Isn't this a little too much? I mean you're rich and all but…but…" Kaho Stopped him " will like I said im grateful that I have you guys, we always have each other since our friends left, this is my thank you and will be able to continue to communicate through this phone, I asked my father to have us three for an international plan so you guys or I can call you guys anytime I want…and besides the best feature on this phone is facetime so I get to see your face while we talk" Kaho smiled

"So, Kaho-chan are you going straight to States to settle in?" ask Ryou

"Actually my father asked me to accompany him to Europe, we will be there for a week before I go to the States" Kaho said

"Now are you sure?" Nao added "I mean I know you kaho-chan, your are not totally over….L….ee…." but before she could finish her sentence Ryou interrupted " guys I actually saw Miyabi the other day she mentioned that Yunuki might be visiting soon" says Ryou

"Oh that's wonderful too bad Kaho-chan won't be here by the time his here" Nao added…"hey Kaho-chan?" she asked " did Yunuki ever had a thing for you back then?" she added

Kahoko now blushing " I don't think so…his always cold and mean towards me and besides he knows that I had feelings for Len" she replied…

"Come to think of it I think he really did liked you, that's why he was mean and he teases you all the time" says Ryou

"Come on guys stop it the man did not even tried calling me after he left, I'm sure he does not like me and that was a long time ago" Kahoko replied

"I'm just saying Kaho-chan, I mean he always looked at you differently" Ryou smiling at her

"Stop playing cupid Ryou" Nao smacked him on his back while Kahoko looked at them smiling… "so Kaho-chan its getting late, we will see at the airport in two days and if you need help packing your things well be over to help out" says Nao

"Thank you guys I will miss you" Kahoko got teary eyed while hugging Nao… "hey Yoshiro!(her driver) can you please take a photo of us" she asked him

"Of course Miss Hayashi" he answered

At the airport Nao and Ryou said their goodbyes of course Kahoko cried, as they hugged each other…. "Kaho my dear, we must board now" says her Dad…

"Yes father!" she replied …as she looked at Nao and Ryou "you guys must call me if not text me, I will email you my address on where I'm going to be staying in the States. Until then you guys must behave especially you Ryou!" as she winks at him Ryou now Blushing (lol)

**...**

(Currently listening to Onerepublics "goodlife" while typing this =)

Note: I know you guys must be itching on when Yunuki will appear but one must be patient…..what do guys think so far? Review review or at least say HI!


	3. Chapter 3

In advance thank you for reading, I actually took my time on this chapter to provide a smooth reading and better transitions, hopefully my writing here is better from the previous chapters I posted…I did try to proofread this chapter and my apology in advance if there are any grammar errors, Please enjoy and again I do not own La Corda d'oro.

**Chapter 3**

**...**

Yunoki's POV

Wow! That was definitely the longest flight ever; I must get my luggage and hurry up to the house…I am a bit tired after listening to that dim lady, I cant believed she had to seat next to me..(Very annoyed) ….I hope Miyabi-chan is here already….

(As Yunoki waits for Miyabi, He saw a familiar face leaving the Airport…)

"Is that Ryoutaro? I wonder what his doing here? Maybe he just got back from overseas as well….hmm I should say hello its been a while since I saw him and the others and perhaps a get together over tea"…

I better not, I hardly hear any news from anyone, will, except Hihara, loud as always, but I can't help it wonder how everyone is doing since I left…(as he look up the blue sky, He saw a plane took off)

"Onii-san! Welcome back"

"Miyabi-san! How are you? Thank you for meeting me here at the airport"

"How was your flight?"

"It was long and tiring but it does not matter now that I finally get to see my beautiful sister"

"Stop it big brother, you still have those teasing ability I see? (Miyabi smiling)...Onii-san? By any chance you saw Ryoutaro come this way?"

"Hai! But I did not want to be an inconvenience so I just ignored him, so I take it that you saw him too? Did he just got back from his soccer tournament overseas?"

"Will not really, he was here with Nao to say goodbye to Kaho-chan and her Dad….Oniisan the car is here, we must go now, Obaasan is waiting for us"

Kaho-chan…..Kahoko? I have not heard that name in a long time, what am I feeling? What's with the sudden burst of energy inside me? This is very infuriating…why am I reacting this way. It's been two years…. I must wake up from this idiocy…Kahoko…(as he gazed at the Sakura trees they passed on their way home)

"You seemed to be in deep thought Onii-san, Are you okay?"

"Of course Miyabi-chan" Slyly smiling at her

"Will if you want to play catch up with your old friends let me know big brother, I will call Ryoutaro for you but I was really hoping that you get a chance to see him earlier, for sure he will fill you in on the things you missed while you were away" (smiling)

"I would like that Miyabi-chan…Arigato"

Kahoko…Damn!…why must you toy with my feelings, two years I thought was long enough to forget you but the existence of forgetting has never been proved; I only know that some things don't come to mind when I want you so badly….Kahoko...(Yunoki's thoughts in silence)

"Onii-san we are home"

"Hai"

Just a few days later he finally decided to meet up with Ryou in a small town cafe

"Kon'nichiwa Ryoutaro!"

"Hello to you too Yunoki! Sorry I'm the only person available to meet up with you, Nao has to work and you know where everyone else, how long have you been back?

"Oh! It's really okay, I understand everyone is busy with their lives and I'm thankful that you were able to meet up with me, I actually came back just two days ago"

"Really! Funny that you said that, I was at the airport two days ago"

"Hai, I actually saw you but I was not sure if I should say hi! Since I did not really stay in touch with you or anyone"

"It's alright…so how are things with you Yunoki? It has been two years since the last time I saw you"

"Well, It's been tough, I mean, to be away for so long…" Yunoki sigh

"You know everyone was so puzzled why you left in a hurry…but nevertheless I know that you had your reason why you did it" Ryoutaro looking at him

"Hai, but I must say it's invigorating to be back"

"Well, how may help you Yunoki? Sorry to be so expressive but I must admit, when I got Miyabi-chans call I was surprised that you wanted to meet up…after all we weren't that close when we met at the concourse"

"Yes, I appreciate that you agreed, my curiosity got the best of me" he smiled in a cunning way

"So, You meant to say that you want to know how everyone is doing? Am I right? Well, Hihara, Shimizu and Fuyumi are in Germany, for what I heard they are doing good, as for me, I'm still with my soccer team and I'm sure you heard about Len?"

"What about Len-kun?..." He looked at Ryou cautiously

"You did not know? Well if you must know Len and Kahoko aren't together anymore" Yunoki's eyes got rounder… "After Kahos mom died, she just kind of drifted from him because she was grieving and as cold as Len he does not understand her feelings…both tried for a while to work on their relationship, but one night after Len's concert he went out with his collogues and end up sleeping with his accompanist and got her pregnant…Kahos feelings were crushed…. she tried so hard to make peace from the situation but she just could not…Nao and I were the ones that was able to comfort her…I have never seen someone that has so much love for one person, Until now I'm not so sure if she is entirely over him…

I was not sure how to react to what I just heard…. should I be happy that she is finally free from him…what an insensitive bastard! Damn! I should not judge …surely everyone make mistakes… after all; I did left with out telling her my real feelings anyways…(Yunoki's thoughts in silence)

"About a month after her mom's death and Len's nightmare, Kaho-chan got reunited with her long lost father"…Ryou added… "She accepted him to her life and she is now living with him… she now goes by Kahoko Hayashi…. life has been good for her after dealing such ordeal, and she is now playing the Violin again…I think it's safe to say that Kaho-chan has moved on from her Mothers death…"

Both in silence

"I must say that I'm glad that Kaho is not with Len anymore, I never really like the guy to begin with and I think Kaho-chan deserves better." Ryou added

"Yunoki! Are you okay?" Ryou exclaimed

"Hai! I was just having a hard time taking in all the information…well, I'm glad that Kahoko was able to endure such hardship"

"Kahoko?" says Ryou… "Since when did you start calling her by her given name Yunoki?"

"Oh! Im sorry I can't believe I blurted that out loud "chuckles slyly

"You know I always have this notion that you like Kaho-chan…. I know about your roof top rendezvous with her during lunch time and if you must know Hihara was spying on you the whole time" Ryou smiled at him

"Damn that Hihara!" Yunoki said it defensively

"Hey! Its okay Yunoki, I did not mean to offend you, I'm sorry but I really thought you had feelings for Kaho-chan, you always looked at her differently"

"Well to be honest with you, I did have feelings for her…."

"Whoa! You're admitting it! Ryou really surprised

"Well, now that you know, She was actually the reason why I left (as he look outside) I wanted to confess to her but I knew she would just reject me and there was no way I will accept defeat…she loved Len…smiled faintly…

Ryou still astonish….

"You're not joking right? My assumptions were right but leaving your friends and family behind is a bit much don't you think? I never knew that you loved her that much, but I'm glad that you have moved on Yunoki"

"Perhaps not entirely, I was not really planning to meet up with anyone but when I heard it from Miyabi that you and Nao were at airport dropping her off and then said Miyabi-chan said her name…..I mean it was such a breeze to my ears, all those feelings that I had for her came back instantaneously, I guess two years being away was enough to forget her...Hihara would always tell me that There is a rainbow always after the rain…"

"You know Hihara is right! You need to look at the brighter side Yunoki, I think you need to tell Kaho-chan your feelings or else you will always going to look back on what might have been…but that would be impossible now, Kaho is not here"

"Ryoutaro? You said her last name is Hayashi right? I think her Father might be our Family's Lawyer…"

"Well this world is making a mockery of you Yunoki, you can't seem to stay away from her…as Kaho-chans bestfriend I approved of you…(patting Yunuki's back)…Don't worry I will help you"

After meeting with Ryoutaro, he quickly went home to talk to his Obaasan

"Hello grandmother!" bowing to her

"What is going on Azuma Yunoki? I am busy…"

"I wanted to know whose the person handling our family's legal matter Obaasan?"

"For Yunoki Clan we have the best lawyer in Japan, if you must know the name of the firm, it's Hayashi Law Firm, they are currently handling some legal issues in Europe for our family right now…. what's with the sudden interest Yunoki?"

"Well I think I know the daughter of our lawyer Obaasan"

"Really! I have never met the girl but I heard so much good stories about her, She sounds promising for our Clans interest"

I was right, it is her family's law firm…(he thought silently)…I want to see you Kahoko…I miss your beautiful face, your smile, and who could forget those scarlet hair…

**...**

~So now that Yunoki know about Kahoko's where abouts, what do you think he will do next?~

Currently listening to Kanon's "Brand new breeze"

Thank you for those who gave reviews on the last chapter, it helped a lot, so if you can please do a **REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

In advance I'm sorry for any grammatical errors…again I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 4**

**...**

In every man's heart there is a secret nerve that answers to the vibrations of beauty.

"Azuma Yunoki! Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry Obaasan, I was surprised when you took a sudden interest in her?"

"You heard right, she might be a good match for you…. But of what I heard, she was given freewill to choose for her own husband, as you can see, arrange marriage with her will not be in our advantage"…. "As for you…Obaasan now intensely looking…. you have a duty to pursue to carry on the Yunoki Clan, We must look into your future, now go get ready, Ayano-san and her family will be over for dinner…"

"Hai, Obaa-sama"

Somewhere In Europe

Knock! Knock! Knock!...Door Open

"Good morning Milady! Your father is waiting for you at the Veranda for breakfast"

"Thank you! Can you please tell him that I will be down in 30 minutes?"

"Of course Milady"

Door closes

Hmmm what shall I wear today; it's warm outside maybe a sundress? I must take a shower first, and then decide. I can't let father wait for me for breakfast…30 minutes passed

A young lady walk passed the blooming Garden, Her hair accented the flowers around her, Her dress complemented her body and her eyes brought the true meaning of beauty that captures your attention; her smile which captures your heart.

"Good morning father! I'm sorry it took me a while to get ready"

"Boun Giorno my Kaho! You look lovely on that dress you wearing now come sit and have breakfast"

"Thank you!…Father? if you don't mind me asking, what is your Agenda today?"

"Will I still have some stuff to do in the office, I will be there all day…I know that this is not an ideal Family vacation you have in mind but you did agreed to accompany me knowing that I have rather important things to care of"' smiling at her

"Of course, I did not mean to be a bother, I'm sorry father"

"Oh! Nothing to worry about as long as you understand the kind of work I do, and besides my client is rather demanding. I must say, for an old lady that she is, she really want things to go her way with out any hindrance" Smiling

"She sounds like a very stuck-up woman to me father!"

"She is, after all She is the head of the Yunoki Clan"

"Yunoki?"

"Yes, Kaho-chan? Do you know who they are?"

"Hai! I met her grandson Yunoki Azuma; he was my senpai when I competed at the schools concourse…. I must say that apple don't fall very far from the tree, He was a cunning boy who liked to tease people"

"Will you seem annoyed by him" smiling at Kaho

Kahoko now irritated

"Stop it father, the boy was a pheromone machine when it comes to the ladies he even had a Yunoki body guard at school"

Her father laughed

"Alright, fair enough I will drop the subject…. but I do have something for you, here are the list of the museums and some major tourist attractions here in Italy, I will have Paolo (the driver) to accompany you, you have my office and cell number and feel free to call me when you need something…have fun my Kaho, we will be leaving Italy soon for you to settle in United States" as he stands up and kisses her forehead

"Arrivederci, I will see you at dinner tonight father"

Should I call Ryou; I haven't heard his voice since I left Japan. I wonder what his been up to? He must be sleeping. I should try Nao maybe she's still awake…She picked up her phone and dialed Nao's number…then she got her voicemail…. Damn!

"Miss Hayashi! Where would like start your tour?" asked Paolo

"What would you recommend Paolo?" smiled

"Will I'm guessing that you might want a more tranquil place, may I suggest Tuscany at the L'andana?"

"That sounds good, shall we start our day?" Kaho all smiles

"Seek not that the things which happen should happen as you wish; but wish the things which happen to be as they are, and you will have a tranquil flow of life"

After visiting the countryside of Tuscany Kaho and Paolo drove back to the city….

"Thank you so much for your companionship, I had fun" Kaho smiled

"Di Niente, Milady" he smiled at her "Milady please do not forget your dinner date with your father and his collogues…it will be at Piazzale"

"Grazie" as she walk inside her hotel

Later that night she slips into a black sweetheart neckline cocktail dress that hugged her body. She accented her dress with black strappy sandals and a silver clutch…Her scarlet hair stands out as a contrast from her black dress. As she walks inside the restaurant, eyes were on her. Her Beauty sparkles like a diamond and her smile is a waft of Chanel No.5.

She was later introduced to her fathers collogues, She smiles as she mingle with her newfound acquaintances…so, this is what life should be. Free from all worries…. she thought to her self. For the first time, she is actually enjoying herself and it gave her hope. And there is always Rainbow after the Rain…

"Kaho dear!"

"Yes? Is anything the matter Father?"

"Let me say that I am grateful that you had given me a second chance to be a father…I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would accept me and for that I am thankful…. So, I know that violin is your passion and I have a surprise for you" he then signal for everyone to take seat

Kahoko stood near a balcony, the lights were dim and the candles sparkle around her…then a tall man appeared on stage with a violin and starts to play Ave Maria…all attention were on him… but as she closes her eyes and listen to every note, it captivate her heart…the tall man played it so beautifully…she could not help it but wonder, why does he sound so familiar, Her heart in now racing…as the song ended every one gave an standing ovation…

She then look at her Father thanking him and they then hug each other…

"So, I take it that you like my surprised?"

"Yes!" She is now a little teary eye

"Come on let me introduce you to him" dad very excited "This young man is very famous here in Italy Kaho-chan, He is the violin prodigy. When I heard him perform from my last visit, I just knew I had to invite him to serenade you. Now you wait here, let me get him from his dressing room"

As she waits, She starts to sweat and her nerves got the best of her…she could not take it, Her knees were weak, anxiety were building up.

"Oh! Here you are? Let me introduce you my lovely daughter, this is Kahoko Hayashi!"

As she look up and reached for his hand and said "He…llo!" dumbstruck

"Boun Giorno Milady! How are you?" Man holding her hands

She quickly let go of her hand and gained her composure " How do you do sir?"

"I am doing good!" says the man

"Alright you two, I have to get back to my collogues, go ahead and socialize my Kaho get to know this guy and maybe he can give you lessons" smiling at them

"Thank you father!"

Then…silence…

"How are you doing Kahoko? You look beautiful"

"What the hell are you trying to do Tsukimori? You are the last person I want to see"

"I'm sorry, your father approached me last month at my concert and asked if I can make an appearance for her daughter if ever she is in town, I did not know that Kahoko Hayashi is Kahoko Hino"

**SLAPS**…..Kahoko now crying

"I knew my chances of seeing you here in Italy was big but I never thought you will be serenading me" sobbing as she reminisce their duet at the villa

(Brand new Breeze playing in the background)

"Kaho-chan please, hear me out"…Len pleading… "I want to apologized for being so insensitive, I did not know what I was doing"…Len now hugging her… "I know asking you for forgiveness is impossible, but I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart"

"Len" Kaho said lightly "**You're forgiven**... I wont be able to move on if I don't forgive and forget you and I thank you for all the happy and heartbreaking memories. It help me shape the person that I am now" she finally broke free from Lens arms "Thank you!... Goodbye Len Tsukimori"

She immediately left his sight….. Kahoko wallowed her feelings for Len that night as she listen to Usher

It's gonna burn for me to say this

But it's coming from my heart

It's been a long time coming

But we done been fell apart

Really wanna work this out

But I don't think you're gonna change

I do but you don't

Think it's best we go our separate ways

Tell me why I should stay in this relationship

When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby

Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with

I think that you should let it burn

**...**

~Currently listening to Usher's "Confessions"~

What will happen to Kahoko next? Will she have a full life now that her heart is free? I swear you guys are so spoiled I just can stop writing and I just don't know if I can take it anymore…Please show some love…review…


	5. Chapter 5

In advance sorry for any grammatical errors and I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 5**

**...**

Beep-beep…beep-beep…

Who could be texting me this late at night? He got up from his slumber and reaches for his phone. He then unlock his Iphone screen and read "please call me, I have no luck with Nao." A faint voice from next to him then said, "Who is that? Is everything okay?"… "Yes, It's Kaho-chan." She then whispered to his ears "you should call her, it sounds important" as he pushes for Kahos number, he then look at the lovely young lady laying next to him and said "maybe you should stop turning off your cell phone."

The next morning

"You two look so in love, I must say that I'm starting to feel envious of you Ryoutaro"

"Oh! I'm sorry we did not mean to be kissing in front of you" Ryou smiling "So, we heard about your engagement with Ayano-san? Congratulations! Yunoki"

"Well, it's not official yet but it's Obaa-sama's Idea, She said that the only way for me to become the next Yunoki Clan leader is to marry her" sips his tea

"Is it that important for you to become the next Leader of your clan? I mean marriage with no love?" Nao shyly asking Yunoki

Smiles "Arranged marriage is my family's way of gaining prosperity and this will show strength and it will open new opportunity for new businesses, Love normally comes later in the marriage, most of the time"

"Wow! It sounded like having a fulltime job, whatever happen to love and marry freely?" says Ryou, he then kiss Nao on her cheek "How about it Yunoki? Do you really need your family to tell you on how to live your life? You did managed to leave your family behind for two years because you were heart broken, you're more independent than you think"

Silence….Yunoki then smile

"Well, there is no formality yet, both family are still conducting meetings. If things don't go so well, the arrangement for marriage will not happen…so, have you heard from Kahoko yet?"

"Ryou talked to her last night" Nao said it cautiously

"Did something happen to her?'' Yunoki asking in a worried tone

"Let me just say that she finally did what she should have done two years ago, but it was accidental" adds Ryou

"What are you trying to say? I don't understand" Yunoki now confuse

"Well, her father surprised Kaho-chan a serenade performance from Len, Her father did know that he is the same Len that Kaho loathed, Her father managed to introduced both Kaho and Len"… "Let's just say the slapped on his face serves him right"

"Is she okay? Please don't tell me she accepted him back?"

"Calm down Yunoki! NO she did not accept him back, she told me that she was glad that she confronted him and now she can move on…She will be leaving Italy today and She said that a new life awaits her in United States"

"Your face look like a little puppy that lost his master Yunoki" says Nao "you ought to do something before you lose your princely approach"

"Please that whole act was back in High school"

"Konnichiwa, minna san!" Miyabi smile

"Hello to you too Miyabi-san, what are you doing here?" Yunoki surprise

"Your car parked outside the restaurant onii-san, so I thought I'd say Hi! Since you left so early this morning"

"I'm sorry about that Miyabi-chan, I needed to get out of the house to think"

"It's alright onii-san, I just want to make sure you are okay, after all I just got you back…alright then I will take my leave and I'm sorry for the intrusion"

"Oh! Nothing to worry, good to you see you Miyabi-san" Ryou waving bye to Miyabi

"Where the hell did you go this time to think Yunoki? I swear ever since you admitted your feelings for Kaho-chan to me you been really different…emotional that is" Ryou teasing Yunoki

"I actually found myself on the roof top of Sieso Academy, believe it or not I actually played my flute, and the serene environment captivate me…."

Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.

"Yup, that's it. Please do something about your feelings for her," said Ryou "this is too much for me, go get her and tell her how you feel. She is THE MISSING PIECE in your heart Yunoki"

Two days later at the Yunoki Mansion

"So, is it true that you turn down Ayano-san"

"Yes mother, I can not go trough it, I am in love with someone else"

"Onii-san!" Miyabi very excited "you mean to say you will go after Kaho-chan?"

"Hai"

"Turning down a position as clan leader is a big disgrace to your family. Your ties with your family will not be cut of course, but your inheritance money on the other hand will be less than what its worth"

"Oka-san! I promise to work very hard, I will not embarrassed you and the rest of the family…the sense of being independent and working hard is important to me and for me to choose for my future is something that I want for myself."

"You left your family for two years was something surreal but it helped you to have a better perspective in life, You're are a grown man Azuma. Now go get your girl and I wish luck"

"Arigato Oka-san" bowing to his mother

"Onii-san, I'm so happy for you please bring her back" Miyabi very happy

"Hai! Miyabi-chan, but I still have to tell her how I feel but regardless on what the outcome will be, I'm going to be a freeman."

…

Beep-beep… beep-beep…

"Don't you dare check your phone? You promised me for distraction free dinner date"

"Alright, what if it's Kaho-chan?"

"My phone is on, so I don't think she well call you first. Anyways, I'm going to the ladies room make sure you behave and stop staring at other girls Ryoutaro. You are on a date with me" Nao smile

As he waits for her he could not help but check his phone "Hmmm, a message from Yunoki" as he read the message:

Ryou

Thank you so much for the company for this last few days; I finally know what I want for my life. I will leave Japan in a few days after I settle things with my grandmother…and yeah! Congratulations to you and Nao. I hope the ring you pick will be to her liking.

Yunoki

"Sir,your table is ready" waiter

An isolated room decked out with white roses and candles everywhere…an instrumental song "You are the light" by Kanon playing on the background….

"Ryoutaro what is this? I don't think we have the right room" as she turn to look at him Ryoutaro was already on his one knee

"Will you marry me? Kirameku mirai ni anata to futari de itai kara (I want to be with you, in the shining future) I love you and I don't want to end-up like Yunoki!" smile

"Did you really just include Yunoki's name in your proposal? And please don't tell me that he helped you to pull this off?" says Nao

"So, I'll take it that you're saying No, right?"

"Are you serious?" Nao looking down at Ryou "I accept, it will be an honor to be your wife" Ryou got up and give Nao a hot and heavy kiss, they both hugged each other oh so tightly… "By the way I forgot to give you the ring, I'm so sorry I was so nervous".

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small black box, inside the box is a 2-carat round brilliant cut diamond ring placed on a Tacori platinum band. Nao's eyes were amazed. Ryou then put the ring on her left ring finger.

"Wow! This ring is mind-blowing, Tonight might just be your lucky night mister" she teases Ryou "Make sure to thank Yunoki for me will yeah?"

"Of course my love" answered Ryou

"I knew it! He helped you pick this ring!" Nao exclaimed "I'm not saying that your not capable of choosing but this ring is exceptional!" looking down at her ring admiring it so much. "You know, we haven't told Kaho-chan about us"

"Well, let's give her some time to settle in to her new place, Yunoki will be there soon."

"Finally, Kaho-chan deserves to be happy. I hope things will workout for the both of them." Says Nao "But tonight is my night, I'm one lucky girl to be with you Ryoutaro. I love you so much"

Ryou and Nao kisses the night away as a newly engaged couple…

**...**

What will be Kahoko's life now that she is in United States, will she like school?

What will be Yunoki's next move?

~Currently listening to Lil Wayne's "How to love"~

Thank you for reading, Please show some love and give your honest opinion about my story…Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Starbucks, Madrone Mission Bay and Stanford University. I do not own La corda d'oro

Explore your Imagination as I share with you where I'm really from. Cali for life baby! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I had so much fun writing this episode and I really hope that you will share your thoughts about my story…Review

**Chapter 6**

**...**

Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending…

"What can I get for you today?"

"I would like a Grande Caramel Frappuccino please, thank you" she smiles at the barista

"Alright, that would be $5.45. I'll have your drink ready in five minutes you can pick it at the bar" said the barista

"Thank you!"

"So, are you new around here?" asked the Barista "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you before, we normally have our regulars here"

"Yes, I moved here for school, my name is Kahoko Hayashi" she then shakes his hands

"I'm John, nice to meet you. Do you go at the local University here?"

"Yes, I will be a freshmen this fall semester at Stanford University" Kahoko smiles at him

"Nice! I have a lot of friends that go there, it's a very nice campus. I actually go at San Francisco University; I'm a Nursing student. What about you? Do you know what you're majoring in yet?"

"Yes, I will be majoring in Business, minor in music" Kaho smiles

"Wow! That's a very good combo, will I see you back here at Starbucks?" asked John

"Yes! I think I might just be you regular here, after all I do live in this building," said Kahoko

"So you were the lady that moved in three days ago! That's right Miss Hayashi from Japan…. I'm sorry for being nosy; it's just that everyone that works here get a memorandum every time there is a new resident but on the other hand welcome to Madrone Mission Bay Miss Hayashi" John smiling at her

"John please no formalities, just call me Kahoko" Kaho a little embarrass "I want to be as normal as possible, okay?"

"Well then Kahoko nice to meet you! If ever you need anything, you know where to find me. I'll see you later! Bye!" John waving

"Bye!" Kaho waving back

He seems very nice, and he can make one mean frappuccino. Thank god for my English lessons back in Japan it finally paid off. I can't wait to tell Ryou and Nao about my new place…this is so surreal living on my own, I mean my Onba will be living with me but still, starting a new life is insanely crazy away from heartbreaks hopefully but nevertheless this will be the new chapter of my life. Kahoko's random thoughts while she rides the elevator back to her place

Door open

"Hey Kaho-chan! Welcome back. So how was it being out? Did you meet new friends?"

"Hai! Shima(Nanny)"

"Kahoko-san, everything is in order now, so all you have to do is go shopping for school…your father will be here to take you tomorrow. He will pick you up in the morning, so make sure you are ready because you will be spending all day with him"

"Thank you! If you need me, I will be in my room" said Kahoko

"Okay" Replied Shima

The following morning

Watching the sunrise over the ocean is making it easy for me to wake up and get out of bed…Today is another day to cherish things around me…I am truly blessed but something is still missing…

Knock…knock…knock

"Yes?"

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," Shima

"Thank you! I will be right out," replied Kahoko

After she had breakfast she quickly took a shower and change. She put on a distressed denim short shorts, her top is a ¾ sleeve flax-blend dolman in gray and accented with 30-inch spring heart necklace in gold. She opted for a cream colored Toms for her shoes and a hobo bag and left her scarlet locks down.

"Shima! I'll be going now father should be down waiting for me" Kaho waving at her

"Hai!" Shima respond, as she look at Kaho out walking out the door and told her self…what is she wearing? She must be trying to fit in like the rest of the kids"

After a long day running around town with her dad and dropping him at the airport, she finally made it home. As she got out from the service car John was standing outside the building main entrance…

"Hi! Kahoko! Looks like you have done some shopping" John smiling at her " Would you like me to help you?"

"Please if you don't mind," Kahoko respond

As they ride the elevator both were silence…then… "I heard someone is moving in at the west penthouse soon, it must be nice to be living such a frivolous lifestyle you know" he smiled at her

"Will, people do work hard and I'm sure you will too when your done with school, so this is my floor"

"Whoa! You have the east penthouse!" John very shocked

"Oh! It's my fathers but I'm the one who is occupying the place momentarily while I'm here for school" Smile

Doorbell…Door Open…

"Hi! Shima! Will you help me with my bags please, oh by the way this John, he works at the Starbucks here at the building and he was kind enough to help me carry my things. Thank you for helping me John, I would invite you in but I have some stuff that I need to care of."

"It really is okay but hey if ever you want to come out with me and my friends don't hesitate to call me, the night life here in the city is really fun"…He then reaches for her hand and writes his number… "I'll see you around Kahoko bye!"

"Bye! Thanks again!" she smiled at him as he got in the elevator

"So! What a nice young man John is" says Shima as she closes the door with a grin on her face

"Oh! Shima! He is just a friend" she smiled at her

"Speaking of friends something came in for you, I'm guessing it's from a friend as well? It's inside your room," she said it sarcastically

"Thank you!" Kahoko very confused…what could it be? It's only been a few days since I moved in and Nao and Ryou…could it be from them…as she open her bedroom door, she could smell the variety of lilac roses mixed with purple and white dendrobium orchids, ornate with Swarovski crystal, ribbons and some fancy backdrop wrap around the arrangement. She then took the card and read "If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden…A…"…"Who the hell is A?"

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Nao…

"Hello! Kaho-chan!" Nao excited on the other phone line

"Hi! Nao! How are you? I know it's kind of late to be calling but hey! Did you guys send some flower arrangement to my place?" Kaho asked

"No! And I'm sure it's not from Ryou either his been busy with soccer lately, Why? Did you get some flowers? Try checking the card that comes with."

"Yes! I did checked and it's signed for A! And I must admit the flowers are beautiful, the color scheme is magnificent"

"A!"… … … … Wow! Let the games begin, your life is about get interesting Kaho-chan Nao thought to herself…

"Nao? Are you still there?"

"Yes, you know who ever send those flowers must really want to know you better. I think you should wait it out, I'm sure you will find out soon"

"Do you know anything that I am not aware of?" asked Kahoko mysteriously "You sound different, did something happen to you?"

"Oh NO! It's just my intuition that he will soon introduce himself to you, surely he just cant send you flowers forever" Nao laughing lightly…then someone in her background said "Honey I'm home from practice"…Kahoko then snapped…

"What the… is that Ryou with you? Did he just called you honey? What is going on? Did I not tell you guys to behave when I left Japan?" Kaho very surprised

"Hai! Kaho-chan, it is Ryou…well, how do I say this, ummm we are sort of engaged!" Nao A little scared

"No way! You guys actually dated and since when? How come you guys did not tell me?" ask Kaho, a little irritated now

"Well we been dating for a while, the reason that we did not mention us being together because you were still inconsolable at the time but I can assure you Ryou is treating me like a princess and I'm sorry again, please don't be mad"

"Kaho-chan!" Ryou now on the phone "Please don't be mad, I actually found someone that completes my life. We were going to call you soon and tell you everything but you got to us first"

"Of course I'm not mad" Kaho now crying "I'm so happy for the both of you, when is the big day?"

"We are thinking about a December wedding, since everyone will have vacations and its enough time for us to send out invitation," says Ryou then Nao interrupted

"Kaho-chan, Will you be my Maid of Honor?" asked Nao

"Yes, it will be an honor to be part of your wedding," says kahoko

"Kaho-chan? Make sure you open your heart to every possibility that love will come find you once again. You will soon find you're MISSING PIECE. Ryou and I will always be here for you. I can't wait to see you in December." Says Nao

She then hanged up after taking some wedding info from Nao… As she thought to her self "What does she mean possibility of love finding me once again?"

Two days later….Ding dong…ding dong…ding dong…

"I got it Shima!" as she open the door

**...**

Who do you think is outside her door? Will it be her knight and shining purple hair Yunoki? Guys I do take pride in my writing and please Review

~Currently listening to Jagged Edge's "Promise"~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Starbucks, Madrone Mission Bay and Stanford University. I do not own La corda d'oro

This was by far the hardest chapter for me write. I had to re watched some of the La corda episodes where Kahoko and Yunoki interacted and then I totally made my own interpretation. So hope you'll enjoy it…be warned some explicit scene…

**Chapter 7**

**...**

Door Open

"Hi! Miss Hayashi! You have another delivery today." Says the receptionist

"Thank you! Will you place the flowers on the counter please."

"I must say these flowers are just as gorgeous as you Miss Hayashi" Receptionist looking at Kaho smiling "You are one lucky young lady"

"Thank you! So much" Kaho a little embarrass…as she walk the receptionist back to the front door she noticed that someone is moving in to west penthouse across hers… "Ashley (receptionist) do you know who is moving across my place?"

"Yes, it's a young man from England, I did not get his name but of what I heard from the office he is one good looking guy and to top it off he is single"… "We might just have a penthouse romance after all you are single right Miss Hayashi?" she winks at her teasingly

"Oh please! I really don't have the time to be dating anyone right now…school will start soon" she replied "thanks again for bringing up the flowers, bye" she then closes the door and went to examine the flowers…she could not help herself but in admiration how beautiful the flowers are. Purple and white tulips with lilac ribbon wrap around a Mikasa crystal vase. As she reaches for the card and read "What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you...A…" Who are you Mr. A? You really now how to torment a lady…

Day after day flower deliveries won't stop coming…She starts to get really irritated that she would give them away to the girls at the reception area and then a one day it finally stopped coming…

"Have a great day at school today" said Shima

"Thank you Shima!" I will be home late so don't wait up okay? If you need anything just call me" says Kaho walking out the door…as she waits for the elevator she heard something "that sounded like a flute, who could be playing it?" she said…it could be anyone. She then got in the elevator.

Elevator Open

"Good morning! Something is here for you this morning Kahoko!" says Ashley

"Please don't tell me that flowers are back again? I had enough you know." Looking annoyed "So, what is it? Let me have it."

"Well, it's outside waiting for you." Kahoko then took a peep outside on what could it be waiting for her but saw a town car and a chauffeur standing beside it "Ashley? Do you know who send for the car?

"Actually no, I got a phone call this morning that a car will be picking you up to take you to school" replied Ashley " you should take it before you are late for school, bay area traffic can be bad around this time"

"But you are coming with me, I don't trust it" replied Kahoko, she then dragged Ashley with her

"Morning! Are you Miss Hayashi?" asked the driver "I will be taking you to school in courtesy of Mr. A"

"Yes, I am and I will be taking her with me if you don't mind" smiled at him nervously

Inside the car

"I really need your help, I have been trying to find out who Mr. A is" Kahoko asked Ashley

"I would love to but the files for the residents are kept hidden from non management and there is no way in hell that I will get fired from this"

"I'm sorry, I did not mean it that way, just pay attention on who's coming in and out for me will yeah?"

"Sure" replied Ashley…40 minutes later they arrived at Stanford University

"Finally! Were here Miss Hayashi." said the driver

"Please don't open the door for me, I don't want people looking at me weird." Kahoko said "And can you please tell Mr. A to grab his balls and be a man to face me instead." She grinned at him "Thanks for the ride and take Ashley back to the Condo" she smiled at him

Driver then Chuckles "If I may Miss Hayashi, Mr. A would like to have dinner with you tonight. He knew that you would get irritated and respond to his actions with something insulting. So, what time should I pick you up?"

A Dinner with Mr. A she thought…I must meet him and this has to stop now… "Fine, I accept pick me up around 4 pm and take me back to the Condo so I can get ready."

"Alright then I will see you later" says the driver

**Yunoki's POV**

"Sitting at home another lonely night, wish you were here so I could hold you tight**, **Pain in my heart**, **because I'm all alone. I would do anything for you, I would. Thinking of ways, that I can win your heartbut I'm so confused**. **I don't know where to start**, **Visions of loveforever in my mind. I wait for the day when I can say that girl's mine."

Anxiously waiting here is driving me mad. She is late as usual. What if she changed her mind? What if she is more annoyed then ever? Damn! I should have stop sending her all those flowers…

He reaches for his phone and text Ryou "Tonight is the night, I finally had her convinced to meet me. Hopefully things go with out any hitch" pushes the send button…just a few minutes he got a respond back from Ryoutaro "good luck and be honest to her, Nao and I are rooting for you" he smiled at the text "I am here to tell her how I feel and I will do anything, Kahoko, anything for you. I will give you love."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As she got ready for her night out with Mr. A, another delivery came. This time it's a long stem Rose inside an acrylic container. The box is adorned with fancy ornaments but the single red rose stands out the most. She wore a one-shoulder red charmeuse fitted dress that shows off her figure but most of all her cleavage was quite a sight. Black 4 inch peep toe pumps added to her look. Accessorized with diamond chandelier earrings, simple bracelet and a sequenced clutch to complete her look and her hair was on a messy bun but nonetheless it looks good on her.

As she walks towards the car a familiar friend caught her attention

"Wow! Your quite a sight tonight!" says John "Going on a date tonight?"

"Yes" Kaho said

"He is one lucky guy Kahoko, enjoy your night out" as he bid her goodbye

Damn! Why am I wearing something like this? Stupid Ashley just had to force me. Will it's too late now…I can't wait to confront this jerk, he messing with the wrong person. She murmured to her self

"Here we are Miss Hayashi." said the driver

"Where exactly are we again?" she asked

"We are in the heart of the city of San Francisco and your dinner will be here at the Four Seasons Hotel. Just take the elevator all the way to the 25th floor and he should be waiting for you" he smiled at her and then said "You look Beautiful tonight Miss"

"Thank you" She walked straight to the elevator and got in quickly. She starts to feel a little queasy. She walks in to a room over looking the city of San Francisco. The view is mind-blowing. She is in awe and failed to notice anyone around her. As she stands by the window looking out and admiring the scenery, A soft voice then whisper to her ears and said, "You look beautiful tonight Kahoko" when she heard his voice and the warmth of his breath against her ears, she immediately feels chills running through her body…she then turned and look at his angelique face and….

"Y-u-n-o-k-i S-e-n-p-a-i?" Kahoko Shocked

"Hello Kahoko! At last we've met again" Yunoki smiling at her

"W-h-a-t are you doing here?" Kahoko asked

"I'm here for a dinner date with you"

"Your Mr. A? I should have known. How did I missed all the signs" Kahoko looking confused

Flashback

"Kahoko-san! I don't know if you noticed but the flowers that are delivered here almost everyday are purple and white," says Shima

"That's right Kahoko! Purple is a royal color, perhaps you met a prince before?" added Ashley

End of flashback

"Kahoko, please have a seat lets have dinner okay? And you can ask me all the questions you want" smiling at her… while Kahoko still in dazed "I must say, seeing you again for more than two years is bracing, you seemed to have grown in all the right places Kahoko" Yunoki staring at her

"Please don't flatter me, what are you doing here Yunoki Senpai?" as she sips her champagne…thinking when "did this guy become mature"

"I moved here in San Francisco as well, I am a freeman now Kahoko." Still looking at her….

Whatever he meant by that she thought, but why is my heart racing, his making me very uncomfortable, why do I have butterflies in my stomach, why the hell is he staring at me, I need to get it together or else he is going to make fun of me just like high school.

Now calmed and collected

"Yunoki Senpai? You said you're a freeman? You mean to say that you can choose to marry anyone you want?" asked Kahoko in a very formal tone

"Yes and I have every intention to pursue the person I love?" Yunoki replied

"Who ever she is, she is one lucky lady Yunoki Senpai." Said Kahoko

"Yes! She is, so how do like your food?"

"It's delicious, thank you" She replied

After the second course meal Yunoki managed to seat next to her and held her hand close to his heart

"Kahoko, I know you seeing me here must be dreadfully disturbing to you. But you need to know someway somehow you were the reason why I left for England, I was such a coward that accepting defeat from Len was beyond me. But when I went back to Japan and I heard your name from my sister, it was music to my ears and it made my heart skipped a beat. I just knew that I needed to tell you how I feel…but regardless what the outcome will be at least I get to tell you what's been inside my heart…

Kahoko now looking at him while his holding her hand

"Ehhhhhhh! I had no Idea? BLUSHING HEAVILY Although I always had this inkling inside me that you might like me back in high school but never love. You were so mean to me and sometimes I could not figure you out and L-e-n" before she could finish her sentence Yunoki presses his lips against hers, it was warm and soft, she was a bit surprised on how forward he is, she then responded with a more passionate kiss while Yunoki grabbed her waist and wrap his arms around her. Both were panting for air, Kahoko then gasp for air while Yunoki continue on kissing her neck... … … … … "Wow this is very simulating" she thought to herself while Yunoki continue to kiss her neck and then back to her lips while his hands starts to wander down to her thigh. Then

"Yunoki Senpai?" Kahoko now breathing heavily…Yunoki quickly stop from kissing her… "You did all this because you are in love with me?" nervously asking him "Yes, I love you and all I'm asking is open your heart and let me show you how I feel'cause deep down inside my heart just won't let you go."

"S-e-n-p-a-i! Your hand is still holding my thigh"

"I'm so sorry! I d-i-d n-o-t m-e-a-n-that, Please call me Azuma from now on Kahoko"

Kaho is laughing lightly at him "Yes Azuma, reaching second base with me doesn't mean anything. You still have a lot of explaining to do." Says Kahoko "So tell me what's with the flowers and rides to school?" while she tried to fix her dress

"I was trying to make up for lost time that's why I send you flowers everyday since I moved in my place." He smiled at her "I own the west penthouse Kahoko"

"What? You were the guy that moved in across me? How did you find out where I live? How about your family?"

"Well let's just say that Ryou and Nao helped me out, you don't have to worry about my family, my grandma had given me my freedom in returned my inheritance money was cut in half."

"Are you okay with that?" Kaho asked him

"Of course, money is not going to make me happy, you're the one who will bring happiness to my heart" hugging Kahoko from behind "and besides I happen to managed to buy my own place here in US and a modest Manor in Japan and I invested the rest for our future" he then kissed her forehead

"Wait a minute, I am not ready to get married, not just yet. I want to finish college and get my degree Azuma."

"I agree and I will do the same" kissing her forehead again…. and right after dessert "Shall we go now? You have school tomorrow right? By the way I also got accepted at Stanford University and I start tomorrow as well" smiling at her

Both in the car now "Did you two had a great time?" asked the Driver

"Yes, thank you," said Azuma while he put his right arm around Kahoko's shoulder…. "I promise to be there for you no matter what and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" he whispered to her ears

"Yes, I understand and promise to be patient with me Azuma?" Kahoko also whispered to his ears "And if possible can we live a normal life, no more drivers and fancy hotels and the flowers-well, maybe sometimes but lets try living like the rest of the college students and from now on you will court me to win my love"

"Yes my Kahoko" he smiled at her…

The car was parked at the main entrance of the Madrone Mission Bay and every eye in the main lobby was on them. Azuma stepped out of the car and Kahoko followed him…they both held hands walking in the main floor and a familiar voice greeted them "Have a great night Miss Hayashi and Mr. Yunoki" Ashley said it happily "Thank you!" both in unison…while riding the elevator Kahoko could feel the heated tension between her and Azuma…she felt his hand wander and she knew what he had in mind…Azuma then wrap his arms around her waist coming from behind and start working his lips on her neck…Kahoko could not help her self but moan a little and this amuses Azuma and he then stop and chuckles "were you teasing me?" asked Kahoko with a grin on her face "Oh! Not all I'm just glad that you willingly accept that I want to prove my love to you" as he starts to fondle her breast and then the elevator stops.

As they stepped out the elevator

"Well this is me Azuma" Smiling at him

"And this is me as well Kahoko" also smiling at her "I will see you tomorrow"

"You have great night Azuma!" she tiptoed leaning forward to kiss him on his lips…Yunoki could not almost contained himself on how boldly she kissed him.

Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping

You're in my head like a song on the radio

All I know is that I got to get next to you

Yeah I got to get next to you

Sitting here turning minutes into hours

To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone

You don't know that I got to get next to you

Maybe were friends

Maybe were more

Maybe it's just my imagination

But I see you stare just a little too long

And it makes me start to wonder

So baby call me crazy

But I think you feel it too

Maybe I, Maybe I

Just got to get next to you

**...**

~Currently listening to Chieco Kawabe's "Sakura Kiss"~

What will be next for Kahoko and Azuma? Will Azuma fully win her love? Will Kahoko open her heart to Azuma? I hope you like it…new chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 8**

**...**

Another sleepless night, what am I doing? What's this feeling of discontent? What should I do? Love, yes I loved before. I wonder if I ever open up? Possibilities, what about it? Love, It's nice hearing it from Azuma's lips but my heart, what about my heart? What am I missing?

Alarm Ringggggg! Ringgggggg! Ringgggggg!

"It's that time already?" yawning I need to get up. I'm going to be late for school again. I think taking full load of classes is a little too much. But it has to be done if I want to get my degree with in four years in college. Okay then, get up and start your day. Kahoko murmured to her self

"Morning John! Can I please get my usual please? And I cinnamon swirl coffee cake to go please?"

"Morning sunshine! Yes right away!" John Smiling "So, how are you this morning?"

"A little tired, I'm still trying to adjust with my schedule and commuting is a pain. I sometimes find my self-taking a cab." She answered him while yawning, "I'm sorry, I can't help it"

"It's alright I understand. I do it everyday. I wake up early to come to work and after work I got to school. Well, here's your breakfast and coffee be careful. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you!"

While at school

"Class cancelled?" Kahoko furious

"Yup! The teacher is sick and she could not send out emails to everyone so, the business department posted a memo" says a classmate

What a day. I could not sleep well last night and I had to wake up so early trying to make it here on time and now class is cancelled? What a bad omen. Well, lets see? I have time to kill until my next class. Where should I go? That's right the library!

"Morning! I was wondering if there is any vacancy for a quite room?" Kahoko asked

"Yes, just leave your student ID card and sign here" library receptionist

"Thank you!" she said

Beep…beep… beep…beep…

"Who could it be this early morning?" she said she reaches for her phone and read "you left without me? Where are you now? I want to see to you before my class start." She then replied, "I have class majority of the day. My last class is at 5 pm. We can meet up in front of the library." Send

In front of the library

As she waited, a tender embrace coming from behind her and said "Hello! My love"

"Azuma please! We are in public!" Kahoko a little annoyed

"Well someone has an attitude today? What would like to do? Do you want to have dinner?" says Azuma as he managed to kiss her forehead.

"No thank you! I told Shima that I would be home tonight for dinner. How about you come over for dinner?"

"I would love to. Come on lets go before we hit traffic"

"Please don't tell me you have a service car waiting?" Kahoko still a little annoyed

"Of course not, I drove myself. You're the one who told me that we should be like normal students right?" he smiles at her

While they walk to the parking lot, she notices the girls were checking out Azuma. Hmmm this is just like high school again she thought to herself. Then she notices a white Range Rover.

"Here's my car. Let me open the door for you"

"Thanks! This car suits you Azuma" of course he would get something fancy she said to herself.

"You know I overheard the receptionist talking about someone crushing on you? I'm a bit jealous. And if you must know I don't like it when I'm not properly inform in things like this. I made clear about my intentions to you and you must understand how I feel" as he slowly made his way to the freeway

What the hell is going on? that tone is so possessive. He can't be joking I heard that tone before back in high school. That's right when he called me annoying. Kahoko's thoughts in silence "Azuma, I really don't know what you are talking about. Can't someone just appreciate what they see in front of them? It does not mean anything. And your tone is not helping" she said it in a stern voice

Yunoki could not believed how strong welded she become. The way she answers him baffled him. She became independent and he could not helped but asked himself. Is this the person I loved? She is definitely not the naïve girl I met before. As he pull the car to the condo's parking garage.

"I'm sorry for being jealous." He reaches for her hand "I will do my best not to listen to any rumors and understand my feelings as well."

"Apology accepted, and I will do my best as well. I accepted your intentions whole heartedly in return that you will gain my love. Maybe we need sometime apart from each other. We need to give ourselves a chance to miss each other." Silence "Seeing each other everyday is sometimes draining. Were both students and our goals in life must come first" she added

"Your right!" Yunoki agreed "This past months had been very busy for the both us. Lets give sometime for each other." He smiles at her "how about going on a date once a week?"

"I would love that" Kahoko then look at Azuma and their eyes met and Azuma gently presses his lips against hers. He then said, "be mine forever and kizuite anata wa kono sekai de tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito" (realize, your are the person who is precious to me in this world) in a very needy tone.

…

Fall semester is coming to an end. Everyone is busy with finals.

"Kahoko! What do you think of that finals?" Asked a lady classmate

"I think I did good" a little worried about her test

"You know, me and the girls are going to the Tavern tonight, I think you should come and hang out tonight"

Kahoko not so sure if she should go, "Let me make a phone call first" she dialed his number and got his voicemail. Just a few minutes later she got a text from Azuma: "Something came up. Can I take a rain check for our date tonight? I miss you. Azuma" she smiled and could not deny that she misses him as well.

"Ah! Had to ask permission with the boyfriend first?" her classmate said it playfully

Kahoko a little embarrass "Yes! I mean nothing official yet were supposed to have a date tonight but something came up. So, it looks like I'm free after all" Kahoko excited to be out with other people

While she sits at the table sipping a virgin daiquiri hanging out with her new friends, She notices a familiar face playing at the pool table. "Hey I think I know that guy," She said to Sarah (classmate) while she pointed to his direction. Sarah then looks at her and said, "Wow! What a hottie! He looks like Zac Efron." Kahoko was not sure what Sarah is talking about. Sarah managed to get her phone and google Zac Efron. Kahoko could not believe the similarity, his hair, his face and his eyes. "See what I'm talking about? How about you tell me about him" said Sarah

"Well, his name is John and he works at the Starbucks where I live. He is also a college student. He goes at SFU."

"You seem to know him well. So, do you like him? Girl! The man is fine. If I were you I would have been all over that" Sarah now a little buzz

"He-he-he-he- His a friend and there is nothing beyond that" Kahoko reply

"Speaking of man, you said your dating right?" while Sarah wave to her two girlfriends while they were busy talking to the guys at the bar.

"Yes, it's a little complicated. He is courting me." Kahoko said to Sarah

"Courting? Wow it must be nice to find a guy that would put a lady on a pedestal. You're a lucky girl. Don't' be so shock if those two will (Sarah pointing to her friends at the bar) go home with those guys tonight"

"Well, I get the Idea that hooking up with others with no feelings are okay." Kahoko said it shyly

"Yup your right about that, Sex is like a sport around here. And you young lady should experience life. You are in college and things like hooking up happen all the time." Sarah took a swig from her beer mug

Kahoko feeling very awkward, however the feeling of being liberated made her feel good inside. She is finally fitting in like a college student. As Sarah got up "Would it be alright if I talk to your barista?" Sarah asks Kahoko "Go enjoy your self" she replied…Sarah introduce herself to John. She then pointed to Kahoko's direction. John quickly left Sarah from where she was standing and went to see Kahoko instead.

"Hey! Good to see you here." John smiling at her

"Hi! John!" she replied

"Celebrating after finals right?"

"Yes, so I take it that you're celebrating as well?" she smiles at him

While she chatted with John, Sarah managed to join both of them. They talk mostly about school and life plans in the future. Kahoko is enjoying herself then she spots a recognizable hair. Long and it might have been purple. But could not really make out because of the dim environment. She wanted to be sure.

"Sarah!" Kahoko asked, "Can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Come to the bathroom with me" while she grabbed Sarah she look at his way again and saw him with a woman, Blond to be exact and very petite.

John was confused on how Kahoko suddenly changed her attitude. John then looks at the direction where Kahoko glared and saw a familiar face.

"What's with you? Are you okay?" says Sarah

While in the bathroom Kahoko started hyperventilating. Sarah is now worried "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

While catching her breath she said, "T—he Guy I'm dating is h-e-re, with another woman" Kahoko said to Sarah

Sarah's eyes got really round and she then said, "You mean the long purple hair guy? He is the guy you're dating? He came in 15 minutes ago with that girl. You did not see him because you were talking to John"

Kahoko could not decide on what to do next

"You know you seem to attract good looking guys Kahoko. This guy your dating is gorgeous. Do you want me to do something?" Sarah asked

Kahoko could not pull herself together anymore. All her emotions start to pour in. Emotions she felt so familiar when she found out about Len. Kahoko run out from the bathroom and passes where Yunoki sat with the girl. She met Yunoki's eyes then she continued to run, tears falling and the sound of heartbreak shatters. As she stood outside a familiar voice said "Should I take you home?" she then embrace him and said "No. Take me with you"

**...**

~Currently listening to Olivia Lufkin "Winter Sleep"~

My my what just happened here?

Sorry for the late update. I got sucked in watching NANA again and I swear every time I see the anime I get so emotionally stress. I had three manga's that came in all in one day as well and I had to read it all. Summer school is almost done. One more week yay! The next chapter will be up next. Hope you like this one. Let me know. and thank you for the reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 9**

**...**

To cheat oneself out of love is the most terrible deception; it is an eternal loss for which there is no reparation, either in time or in eternity.

The sun had been up. She can feel warmth. The smell in the room is different. She tried opening her eyes but everything is blurry. It's a place not familiar to her.

"Where am I?" while she look around her. She sees books everywhere. The place is small. She then found her purse and reaches for her phone. "Damn! 86 missed call and 21 text messages, great!" then she sees a note on the nightstand next to her "I'm at work. You can stay, as long you want. John"-She then remember what happened last night. As the memories starts to come back, she gathers her things and called for a cab.

When she got to the condo she manage to take the service entrance as she hope no one would notice her. She got in the elevator; her heartbeat starts to elevate. She knows her chances of seeing Azuma is great. The elevator open and she slowly walk towards her Unit. As she open the door someone is waiting for her.

"Finally, your home. I have been worried. Are you okay?"

"Gomen, Shima. Please I'll be in my room and if anyone calls please tell them that I'm not home." Kahoko quickly went inside her room. As she closes the door behind her, tears start to fall.

It had been 3 days, since Tavern, as Kahoko shuts the world behind her. Shima finally called her Dad.

Beep-beep Beep-beep

She reaches for her phone. She sees Dad on her caller ID. She finally has courage to answer her phone. "Hello" her voice is flat. "Kahoko, it's dad. What going on?" she could not get her self together and she starts to cry. "Kahoko my love, I'm worried about you. I'm coming to see you. I'll be there tomorrow." While she continues to cry she said to herself "It keeps coming back to me; I remember this pain." Her tears spread across her eyes; everything is dull. "Why am I being hunted?" as she continues to cry.

The next morning Kahoko finally open her bedroom door. Shima is able to give her food and clean her room. She slowly walks to the living room and turn the TV on. She flips through the channels relentlessly.

"Kohoko-san. I know it's not place to say this but please accept some phone calls from your friends. Talking will help ease what ever your feeling right now." Says Shima in a worried tone. "Your father will be here in 3 hours. He asked for you to meet him at the airport. If you please get ready now and your dad's office town car will be here to pick you up."

She finally turn and look at Shima "What do you think I should wear?" still in a flat voice. In spite of this, Shima feels better when she heard Kahoko speak. "You should wear something comfortable. It's cold outside."

After taking a shower she look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are red and dark circles under her eyes are visible. She put a light make-up on and concealed the dark circles under her eyes. "Something comfortable" she said to herself. After an hour of getting ready she found herself in the kitchen eating. "It's good to see you eat again Kaho-chan" smiles Shima.

"Thank you for taking care of me Shima" She finally put a faint smile on her face

"Kaho-chan, Master Yunoki was here yesterday." Says Shima

"What was he doing here Shima?" she ask bluntly

Shima then handed her a letter. "He said to give this to you." Kahoko look at the envelope. She was surprised how plain the envelope look. She took a deep breath. She folded the envelope and slid it inside her front pocket.

"I must be going" Kahoko said

Ashley greeted her the moment Kahoko got out from the elevator. "Good afternoon Miss Hayashi, May you have a great day today!" Ashley all smiles

"Thank you!" waving at her

She found herself at Starbucks looking for John "Sorry, John is off today" Says another Barista "would you like to leave a message for him?"

"Oh no thank you! I will give him a call" she then looks at her watch and saw the time. "Dang I have to go" she told herself.

She feels anxious while she waits for her dad. She starts pacing herself. She then remembers the letter from Azuma. She can feel the envelope inside her pocket, But still uncertain if she should read it. Her heart aches every time she thinks of him.

The drive back to the condo was completely lifeless. She could not open up to her dad and her dad had it her way, worried that he might ask something to make the situation worse. The driver pulls up at the main entrance. She got out the car and saw John. John looks worried.

"John what are you dong here?" she ask

"My co-worker called me and told me that you were looking for me. So, I decided to come here to see you to make sure your doing okay."

Before she could answer him, her dad creep up behind her and said, "Who is this young man Kaho-chan?" Kahoko totally forgot that her dad was following her "Um! Dad this is John. My friend" she replied to him

"I'm Mr. Hayashi. Kahoko's father." He shakes John's hand with a firm grip

"Hello! Mr. Hayashi," John very nervous. Finally Kahoko cut in

"Dad! Can you go ahead, give me a few minutes" her dad got in the elevator she then feel relieve. "I'm sorry about that. And by the way I want thank you for helping at the Tavern and for letting me stay at your place." She smiles faintly at him.

"Your welcome! I hope your feeling better " John looking at her worried

"I will be okay. I just need more time."

"If you need company, call me," says John

"I need to go. Thank you again" she bow to John

That night at the dinner table her dad finally broke the silence.

"Kaho-chan, Shima told me that you did not come home a few nights ago? I am not accustom to this kind of behavior of yours. I don't know what's going on but I have seen this side of you years back, locking your self in your bedroom? If you can tell me then maybe I can at least give you advice."

"Dad!-it's okay. I think this time I should at least know how to cope. Thank you for your concern and I appreciate you being here." Her voice is still plain

"You know I been wanting to tell on how I met your mother." Says her dad; Kahoko is stump to what she heard. She never thought that her dad has a side in him that still remembers her mother, to share stories with her. He is always been straightforward and very practical with his feelings. He is tough. He is one of the highest paid lawyers in Japan because of his toughness.

"Kaho-chan are listening?" says her dad, he then continue his story "Your mother was a quite person. Preserved. I just got over a relationship when we met. She was there for me while I went on babbling on how I got cheated on. She supported me in my misery. We became really close. I then realized months later that I've grown fond of her. Her affection towards me was warm and honest. Then we both took our relationship to the next level, just weeks after she found out that she was pregnant. At that time I was finishing law school and our relationship started to falter because of our busy lives. I had to move out the country to finish my internship at Harvard. I promised her that I would come back for her and the baby when I'm done but of course none of what we planned fall into place. I end up staying longer than expected and by the time I finished, I went back to Japan but could not find you and your mom. I had people check for you guys but no luck. Months, years passed I knew that the person and my baby I took for granted will not come back to my side." Silence- "Kaho dear, if someone wants to explain himself to you try listening. Hear him out. That was one thing your mother lack. You might be thinking that I'm a selfish prick but I did it all because you were coming to the world I wanted to give everything to my dear daughter. Till this day I still love your mother."

Kahoko's eyes starts to get cloudy, tears slowly falls down her checks. Her hearth aches more then ever.

"Dad-thank you!" as she contemplates, she knows that she needs to melt her frozen heart. She realizes that she never really understand Azuma. Her little tolerance of him every time he shows affection to her is so insignificant; the dinners, flowers the rides, his silly messages, "What am I doing?" she said… "This changes nothing, you selfish bastard. You cheated"…

"I saw Azuma-sama not long ago. I was invited to his home coming dinner at the Yunoki manor." He wanted to see Kahoko's reaction when he mentioned Azuma in front of her. But he did not get the response he wanted.

"That's nice" She said it as plainly as possible with I don't care type of tone.

"You know, young adults these days are stubborn. You guys let your ego get in the way. How are you supposed to find that missing piece in your life if you don't give second chances? And by the way I don't think HE CHEATED ON YOU." Her dad said it in a stern voice.

Kahoko then snapped, "What are you talking about dad? How did you know about Azuma?" she starts to worry, this was one thing that she could not tell her dad. Her playing with boys is so unheard of since she promised her dad that she would do her best at school.

"His family told me that he went after you. And when I saw him the other night he told me his intentions for you. No man can just come up to the father of the girl he loves and start pouring his emotions. He told me that you saw him with another women and he knew that you automatically thought that he was cheating on you. Now my dear, you need to talk to him, don't miss out on anything. He is hurting too." He then kisses Kahoko's forehead as he bid her goodnight "Goodnight my love. I will be leaving in the morning for Italy and I'll see you back in Japan for Ryoutaro and Nao's wedding."

In her bedroom

She unlocks her iPhone and saw all the missed call from Azuma. She scans all the messages and it's still from Azuma. She also checks her email and saw Nao's reminder for her wedding. "That's right the wedding is in one week," she said. She continues to check her email and realized that she did not get her invitation from Nao. Then she looks over her dresser and sees a red envelope. She reaches for it and see that it's the invitation. "How the hell did I miss this?" she open the envelope immediately. As she flip to the next page she reads the wedding party. Maid of Honor-Kahoko Hayashi this made her smile and still could not believe her best friend is getting married. As she continues Best Man-Azuma Yunoki… "What the hell? I had no Idea that this Idiot is the best man." She can taste bitterness inside her mouth reading his name. Then she remembers the letter from Yunoki. She slowly opens the envelope, as she read

Kahoko,

I'm gazing from the distance and

I feel everything pass through me

I can't be alone right now

I'm lost with out you

I can't seem to find my way out alone

I need you with me.

My heart is always protecting you with arms spread wide

What you saw was a total misunderstanding.

Gomen

Azuma

PS

Sorry for leaving early. I hope you have a safe flight. I miss you!

That night she went to bed with stillness inside her heart. She knows that she needs to reflect on her actions and hoping to make things go away for her to feel the same again. She knows that she is lacking something in her relationship towards Azuma. Until she wakes up from her slumber, she needs to understand that love is the key to feel happiness and relationship becomes easier when she realize that he don't have to be the one at fault to be the one who's sorry.

**...**

~Currently listening to "Lighters" ft. Bruno Mars~

Ah! To my spoiled readers I love you all…back to back updates is unheard of…REVIEW for me please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 10**

**...**

4 days before the wedding/Japan

"Ohayou gozaimasu Miss Hayashi! How was your flight last night?"

"Ohayou Yoshiro, it was good. I slept the whole way back." Kahoko replied

"Where to today?" ask Yoshiro

"To the bridal shop please. Nao will be waiting for me." She smiles at him

Inside her heart Kahoko is somewhat at peace, as she open the car window to let the fresh air blow on her face. "Oh mother in heaven, How I miss being here. " she said. Yoshiro notices her change of facial expression and said. "I'm happy to have back in Japan Miss Hayashi" and when she heard him say this it puts a smile on her face.

The moment Kahoko walk in the shop, she is greeted "Oh my god! How I miss you" Nao hugs Kahoko

"I miss you too. Your hair is long? And you're beautiful as always." Kahoko now also hugging her best friend

"Oh thank you! Come on try on your dress. I'm so excited to have you back home. How long has it been since we saw each other?" Nao ask

"Wow! Six months I think." Kahoko now in the dressing room trying on her dress "Nao? Don't you think my dress is a little revealing?" she walks out the dressing showing Nao her Maid of honor dress. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think its perfect." says Nao. Kahoko's dress is a black strapless dress features horizontal seams and bead embellished sweetheart neckline. Beads include round, oblong, abstract, smooth and faceted. Knit. Fitted show casing her front orbs and its Fully lined.

"Kaho-chan please don't forget the wedding party dinner tonight! I'm so excited to see everyone. And Hihara-senpai will be here on the day of the wedding."

"Really!" Kaho very excited "I'm so looking forward to seeing him. It's been years since last I saw him" she said while changing into her regular clothes

"I know right? Ryoutaro managed to send him an Invitation and to our surprised he responded the RSVP." Says Nao

Kahoko then hug Nao and said "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle and say your vows in front of Ryoutaro"

"Aw! You're going to make me cry. It's not even my wedding yet," replied Nao both still hugging each other as they hear a familiar voice

"Sumi masen, I have a delivery for Miss Hayashi"

"Miyabi-chan?" both in unison

"Long time no see Kahoko-san" she smiles while she handed a bag to Kahoko "It's from Onii-san, he would like for you to wear this tonight. Well I must take my leave now. I will see you guys at the wedding." She waves at them

"Well well Kaho-chan. It looks like you will have a date tonight after all." Nao teasing her but Kahoko did not move from where she stands looking confuse, Nao then said "I know that it's not my business Kaho-chan but please be open minded and just let him in. Take a chance in life. Look at me? I'm taking a change with Ryou."

"I'm so sorry Nao. Don't worry about me. It's so selfish of me to act this way. You are getting married and let's focus on the brighter picture shall we?" replied Kahoko as they both walk out the shop.

After her fitting appointment with Nao, she decided to have lunch in a near by café. She notices a group of high school students. Watching them brought back memories. She smiles as she looks up the clear blue sky. She then asks Yoshiro to drive by her old neighborhood. She sees her old house. Nothing has change, the paint, the gate is the same, and it made her think of her mother. The memories are still unsullied inside her heart. Following her visit to her old neighborhood, Yoshiro took her home.

"Thank you for today Yoshiro. It's really nice to be home"

"I'm glad to have you back" he replied

As a request from Azuma, she opens the bag and pulls out a gold sleeveless chiffon cascading ruffle crossover strapless mini. " This man just doesn't know when to stop." She said. She then notices a small green box. She opens the box and inside is a silver bracelet with queen of the heart flower charm. And the note reads: Congratulations on finishing your first semester at Stanford. "What an Idiot." She smiles while she holds the bracelet close to her heart. She then came to an understanding that Azuma really knows how to make her day. She then thought, "I'm going to let my guard down, maybe just a little."

Yunoki Azuma's POV/Dinner at the restaurant

"Are you having second thoughts on getting married Ryoutaro?"

"Hell No! And what be miserable like you Yunoki? I would rather be married" both shake hands as they laugh out loud. Ryou then said "Nice to have my best man home, I thought you would never make it after you send me that text of what happened to you and Kaho-chan."

"Well it was definitely a long shot to take but I Know she will never let Nao down. And I obliged to be your best man, so here I am." Yunoki now drinking Champagne with Ryou and the rest of his guy friends "So where are the girls? How come it's just us guys here?" Yunoki added

"Nao and her Bridesmaids will be here soon. So, are you looking forward on seeing Kaho-chan tonight?" Ryou asks Yunoki

"I'm a bit nervous. I haven't talk to her at all. But I did manage to ask my sister for a favor to send Kahoko a gift. Now if she wears what I send her then all is forgiven." As he sips his champagne

"You devious son of a bitch, you really think she will just forgive you over a clothing?" Ryou laughing out loud at Yunoki "You have to work harder than that Yunoki" Ryou then Notices Nao and her bridesmaids "Finally, Ladies and my soon to be wife" he kisses Nao

"Ladies good evening and Nao you look lovely as always" says Yunoki

_The girls were an aw when they saw Azuma's handsome face and his million dollar smile_

"Yunoki! What are you smiling for? Didn't you get caught cheating?" snaps Nao

"Not you too. It was a misunderstanding." Yunoki explain

"Yeah right?" Nao trying to defend her best friend then Ryou cut in "Come on my sweet this is not your fight. Let him deal with it and maybe he will go to hell." Ryou still laughing at Yunoki

"Okay! I get it. Geez you two really know how to make a man feel like shit" says Yunoki

"We're kidding Yunoki!" says Ryou

"I know" Yunoki then show his million-dollar smile at them. He then scans the room and could not find Kahoko. His heartbeat starts to raise thinking that if she does not show up, it might be the end for the both of them. As he said to himself "What am I thinking? I have gotten this far; I'm not giving up on her. I need stop being paranoid."

"Yunoki come join us." Ryou waving at him

He starts to mingle with everyone. And this was something that Yunoki is good at. The girls are gawking at him and even the guys thinking what does he have that we don't have? But deep inside Yunoki's head questions when is she going to get here? 30 minutes passed the dinner schedule Kahoko finally shows.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for being late!" she bows to everyone. Yunoki's face then starts to light up even more.

"Kaho-chan I'm hoping your not going to be late at the day of the wedding." Worries Ryou

"Sumi masen, I got stuck on the phone with my dad and I was trying to figure out what to wear for tonight's occasion." Kaho all smiles

"Fine, I swear you always use that smile of yours to get away with things. Go ahead and find your partner dinner will be serve soon. And please be nice and you look good on that dress." Added Ryou

"Thank you. I promise to do my best." She then walks towards the bar for a drink. Azuma then excuse himself from the other guest and headed quickly towards her.

"Hey!" he whispers to her ears coming from behind. But Kahoko pretended that she did not hear him. Azuma then thought she is playing hard to get. As he thinks for his next move Kaho then said.

"Thanks for the dress." As she turns around looking at his face Yunoki's lips compresses against hers. There is no resisting as she melts on his arms hugging him caressing his long purple hair. Azuma then pause and said, "I miss you so much." Right then Kahoko also said "I miss you too." After expressing each other's sentiment, a sudden interruption from behind and said

"Ah! Guys? Can we continue this little reunion later?" says Ryou sporting a smirk on his face.

Both Yunoki and Kahoko then let go of each other. Kahoko grabbed her drink and proceeded to her table a little embarrass to what her best friend just witnessed, while Ryou instigate Yunoki "So, it looks like you two are okay now?" as he patted Yunoki on his shoulder. "It may seem that way but I still have work to do." Yunoki smiles

"Just make sure you two will not ruin my wedding," added Ryou as they walk towards dinning room.

Dinner was a success. Nao and Ryou handed their gifts to their wedding attendants as a token of appreciation for being part of their up coming nuptial. Speeches were given to the soon to be husband and wife from Yunoki and Kahoko. Everyone were starting to let loose towards the end of the night. Drinks were served as Nao and Ryou dances the night away.

While Kahoko sets at her table watching her best friends, Yunoki help himself on a chair next to her.

"Those two are so in love" she told Yunoki while she sips from her drink.

"I know-that dress looks amazing on you" Yunoki added while he looks at her and he then notice the bracelet she's wearing. "Do you still remember that night when I presented you the queen of the night flowers?"

"Yes what about it?" she said

"I never thought in a million years that you've given me a chance to play for you that night. You listened to my music but your heart was somewhere else. And that was the last time I saw you then I left for England. My heart aches every time I think about that night."

"Where are you going with this conversation Azuma?" Kahoko asks

"See, I went through so much with my feelings for you and there is no way I would just throw everything away over a girl you saw me with at the Tavern." Yunoki explains. He then tried to explain who she was but Kahoko stop him. "I know I'm at fault as well. I should have discussed things with you before it gotten out of hand but I did not. I'm sorry and understand what I had to go through when Len cheated on me," As she gives him a kind smile. "I'm sorry as well," added Azuma "So, do want to get out of here?" he ask while he hug her.

"Sure." They both got up and headed for the exit holding each others hands, not realizing that somebody were watching their every move.

"It looks like things might just work out." Says Nao "Ah! Your right about that" Ryou added as he kisses his soon to be wife.

…

After a 15-minute drive Azuma pulls in to a Japanese Manor.

"Where are we?" asks Kahoko

"My place" Azuma replied

Yunoki open her door and invited her inside the house. He shows her around his manor.

"You know when you told me that you bought a decent house and by decent a 8 bedroom house?" she smiles at him

"I know-I need to make sure things are set for the future." says Yunoki looking at Kahoko in need of her warmth "Why don't you spend the night with me" as he caresses her face. He then locks his lips against her. For a while they both melted to each other's passion. "Azuma I think I love you" says Kahoko. Hearing this sets a fire inside Azuma's body "I love you more" He replied. Azuma swept Kahoko off her feet as they kiss their way to his bedroom. The night was serene with the smell of fresh flowers lingering inside his bedroom as they made love through the night.

The next morning Kahoko wake up to a sound of calm, she can hear the birds chirping as the sun shines to it's wondrous beauty. She rolls to her side and finds a red rose on the pillow next to her. She smiles knowing something amazing happened to her and Azuma last night. She then tried to look for her clothes but could not find them. She quickly wraps herself with the white sheet from the bed and headed outside the bedroom to look for Azuma. Then she found him in the kitchen drinking his coffee.

"Good morning Azuma! Where are my clothes?" she said

"Good morning my love. I send your clothes for dry cleaning. I'm sorry I should have gotten you a robe." As he kisses her forehead "would like some breakfast?"

"Sure" she sat across him still wrap in white linen. "Do you think my clothes will be done soon?"

"Why? Are in a hurry to get away from me?" he teases her

"Oh no it's just that it would be weird if I'm wrap with this linen all day" Kaho a little embarrass.

"It does not matter to me. I don't intend to keep your clothes on all day today." Says Azuma

"EH! Are you kidding me? We've done it twice last night and you still want more?"

"Well my love, to day is a whole new day" he winks at her and Kahoko now red as a tomato

After having their breakfast Kahoko wanted to freshen up. They both went back up to his bedroom.

"All right here is your toothbrush. The dental floss is in that drawer and the mouthwash as well. And the bath is ready as well. So if you need anything else call me." He smiles at her

"Well aren't you going to join me?" she said shyly

"If you ask for it then maybe I should oblige" taunting Kahoko "I think we might go for a third round." As he laughs, He then removes the wrap around Kahoko and gently kisses her neck then her lips.

**…**

~Currently listening to Iyaz's "Pretty Girl"

To my readers,

Let me know if you want a sexy version of YunokiXKahoko bedroom scene.

And the next chapter will be posted Thursday night. I have finals Monday and Wednesday so I need my study time.

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! **REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro and I am not affiliated with any of the characters mentioned below. As promised, here is the next installment for this fic and enjoy!

**Chapter 11/The Wedding**

**...**

_Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life._

JANE AUSTEN, _Pride and Prejudice_

…

Wedding. As she wonders what it feels like to be a bride. But this was one thing she knows that it will not happen to her anytime soon but to fantasize in a white dress, to walk in a long aisle inside a Cathedral, the flowers and music, and be surrounded with love. "Ah! It must be nice" Kahoko sigh. She then looks at Nao and sees how happy and calm she looks. But nevertheless she looks beautiful on her wedding gown. "Miyabi-chan did a great a job designing her dress." She said to herself silently. She continues to watch Nao as she put on her earrings.

"Kaho-chan? Are you okay? It's not polite to stare." Says Nao

"Gomen, I'm just excited and a new life awaits for you Mrs. Tsuchiura" She smiles

"Hai!" Nao very excited "It can't be help but you my friend should be looking into starting your own family as well."

"Huh? Don't you think it's a little too soon for me to think of marriage? And besides school is more important right now. Come on we have about 30 minutes before the wedding." She then grabs their flowers and help Nao with her train. "Nao? It's your day and don't worry about me I'll be fine." She smiles at her while they walk towards the limousine.

Excitement grew inside the car as the girls cheer Nao. Kahoko of course is more reserve than the others girls. She is thinking of Azuma and it had been 3 days since the fateful night she spent with him and her confessions of her feelings that she might be in love with him as well. She smiles while she looks outside the car window.

At last they arrived at the church. Everyone quickly got out of the car except for Nao and Kahoko for the entourage ensemble. The wedding started on time as the entourage starts walking the aisle while the Westwind Ensemble plays Canon in D Major. Kahoko can hear them play so wonderfully. She then signals Nao "It's time." They both got out the limousine and proceeded to the main door of the church. As the maid of honor she had to walk before Nao. Once she steps on the red carpet the restless feeling strikes her. She smiles at the people who scrutinize her every step, She looks around and sees her Father who is smiling at her, she smiles back at him. Further down she sees Hihara who is obnoxiously waving and smiling at her. She then beams at him. As she gets closer to the altar she sees Azuma's beautiful face; His facial expression is calm as always. He then smiles at her. She positions herself at the altar across from Azuma as they exchange smiles.

Finally, as the Westwind Ensemble Starts to play Suite No. 3 in D major, the two main doors open. Everyone who comes to witness the weeding stands up to see Nao and her father slowly walk down the aisle. Kahoko notices Ryoutaro's excitement as Yunoki lightly pats his back. While she waits for Nao's arrival at the altar she then drifted to her own world. Many thoughts came to her, as she looks back on her life since her mother's passing and Len's betrayal and Azuma. How much of it really changes her? She wonders. But why the feeling of emptiness still lingers even having Azuma around? She then snaps right back to reality and sees Nao's father handing her hand to Ryoutaro. Both then walk towards the altar where the priest is standing.

Nao handed her bouquet to Kahoko as a sign of wedding vow exchange. Ryoutaro then hold Nao's left hand as he slide the ring into her finger:

_I Ryoutaro, take you Nao, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness._

Nao also hold Ryou's left hand as she slide the ring into his finger and said:

_I Nao, take you Ryoutaro, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness._

While Nao and Ryou said their I do's, Kahoko's eyes starts to get cloudy. Tears start to fall to her cheeks. She smiles knowing that these are tears of joy. She could have not been happier for the both of them knowing that she brought these two together. Unaware of her actions Yunoki is watching her. He knows deep inside that she is blissful.

The priest then proclaims, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Ryou lean down to kiss his wife, everyone applaud for the newly wed. Though Kahoko is busy cheering them on, she meets Azuma'a eyes as he mouthed silently to her saying "I love you." she could not help but feel so love and it made her heart skip a beat. She then asks her self "Can he really be the missing piece in my life?"

After the wedding ceremony everyone meets outside the church. While the newly weds mingle Kahoko finds Hihara.

"Hihara-senpai! How are you?" while she gives him a hug

"Kaho-chan it's been a while. How are you?" he still blushes looking at her

"I'm doing good. I'm pursuing college. How about you Senpai?" asks Kahoko

"Well, I'm still with the Orchestra and at the same the program that I'm in is sending me to school for music literature. So, you look beautiful as always Kaho-chan." Says Hihara while blushing heavily.

"Stop it Senpai." Both now laughing happy to see each other, Kahoko then hear Azuma in the background.

"Hihara there you are. How long has it been my friend?" Yunoki shakes his hand

"Yunoki how are you? I never thought you'd be the best man." He teases Yunoki "So, I thought you were in England?''

"It's a long story Hihara but I'm glad you made it." Yunoki then wrap his arms around Kahoko. Hihara's jaws dropped and could not believed what he sees.

"Na ni? Are you two together? Since when?" Hihara still in shock, He could not believed that Azuma and Kahoko would be together. He knew from way back that Kahoko's life was Len but what he witnessed in front of him is something different. Azuma's expression is kind and loving and Kahoko seems to be content.

"My friend will fill you in more at the reception." Says Yunoki as he gives Kahoko a peck on her lips. "By the way Hihara? It's too late for that confessions of yours." He then mingles with the other guests.

"What the F*ck? Yunoki you haven't change a bit. How could you say such thing you baka!" Hihara clenches his hand while he sees Yunoki walking away from him.

"Ah! Senpai what confessions?" asks Kahoko

"Eh! Nothing" Blushing heavily. But he knew exactly what Yunoki was referring to since he told his best friend about his feelings for Kahoko back in high school. "Kaho-chan, don't worry about Yunoki's blabber mouth. Come on lets get going we don't want to be late for the reception." He smiles at her while blushing at the same time

_Marriage is the golden ring in a chain whose_ _beginning is a glance and whose ending is Eternity._

Though her attention is at the wedding but one can see how distracted she looks. Mixed emotions and anxiety builds up inside her. The tension is up the air, although she hides it very well.

"Kahoko are you alright?" asks Yunoki

"Yes, what made you think something is wrong?" she replied

"You don't have to lie I can read you well like a shoujo manga."

"Eh! Shoujo? Stop it. You're making fun of me. I do have the right to think for my self you know."

Just a few minutes later they arrived at the Grand Hotel where the reception is held for the wedding. The place looks magnificent. Every pillar in the main lobby is deck out with extravagant flowers and the candles are everywhere that made the ambient a fairytale. Amazement painted her face. "Wow!" she said.

"What do you think?"

"My word, your sister did an amazing job turning this place into a fairytale." She still is looking around. Yunoki then guided her to their table where they sit with her father and Hihara and Miyabi.

"Onii-san, what do you think of the place?" asks Miyabi

"It's wonderful. You did a great job." He smiles at his sister. Miyabi very pleased hearing it from her brother.

"Kaho-chan? Do you think you'll ever hire me when you get married?" asks Miyabi

"Huh! Ehhehhehh" Kahoko struggling to answer then her dad butt in and said, "Of course, your work is remarkable, I would only want the best for my daughter." He said

"Kaho-chan, are you planning to marry soon?" asks Hihara

"Oh! No!" she responded quickly

"That day will come and when she is ready." Says Yunoki awkwardness the falls into place.

The newly weds were introduced then followed the dinner. Everyone was enjoying the reception. Drinks were served at the open bar where you find Hihara and Kahoko's dad chatting. While everyone is busy mingling Kahoko sneak in to the sweetheart table.

"Hey! Nao do you need anything?"

"I think I'm good." She smiles "I'm so glad for the turn out of my wedding. Thanks to Miyabi-chan."

"Me too" Says Kahoko "And hey Ryou? Loosen up a bit, I can see tension brewing up" Kahoko teasing him

"You got that right, I'm nervous about the first dance," he replied

"heheheh you will be fine." She then went back to her table where Yunoki is waiting for her.

"So, is everything okay over there?" Yunoki asks

"Yeah! Ryou is nervous for their first dance." She whispers to him

The DJ then invites the couple to the dance floor for their first dance. Ryou surprises Nao to a live performance from Misa Hamai and a International singer Kayla. As miss Hamai starts to play in the piano Kayla starts to sing:

_If ever you wonder if you touched my soul, _

_Yes, you do._

_Since I met you, I'm not the same_

_You bring life to everything I do_

_Just the way you say hello_

_With one touch I can't let go_

_Never thought I'd fall in love with you_

_*Because of you, my life has changed_

_Thank you for the love & the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame _

_I'll tell the world _

_It's because of you_

_Sometimes I get lonely _

_And all I gotta do is think of you_

_You've captured something inside of me_

_You make all of my dreams come true_

_It's not enough that you love me for me_

_You reached inside & touched me eternally_

_"I love you" best explains _

_How I feel for you_

_My life has changed_

_Thank you for the love & the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame_

_I'll tell the world _

_It's because of you_

_The magic in your eyes_

_True love, I can't deny_

_When you hold me, I just lose control _

_I want you to know _

_That I'm never letting go_

_You mean so much to me, I want the world to see It's because of you._

Love is in the air. Every word from the song had an extended effect to every one in the room. Everyone applaud for the nice performance but the couple stands out the most. The spotlight was on them as Ryou kisses his wife after their first dance as a Married couple. More then words can express how much love these two have for each other.

After the performance every one is invited to an open dance. The DJ starts to play some lively music to get everyone loose. Guests start to gather in the middle of the dance as they dance the night away. The newly weds said their thank you to everyone then the wedding guest send them off to their honeymoon. Kahoko closes the limousine door as she waves goodbye to Ryou and Nao.

"Dance with me." He whispers to her ears

"Sure" she replied

While they dance Yunoki can see that she looks sad. He knows that she is missing her best friends already. All he wanted to do is comfort her.

"I know you miss them already but I'm here for you." Says Yunoki

"Thank you!" she looks up and smiles at him then interruption

"So, what about switching partners for a while." Hihara smiling

"Hihara, seriously?" says Yunoki bluntly

"Oh! Come on onii-san, give Hihara Senpai a chance to dance with Kaho-chan" says Miyabi

"Fine." Yunoki then swap partners, he is now dancing with his sister, as he glare at Hihara "don't do anything funny." Yunoki added

"Azuma, please its just a dance" says Kahoko

It was silence for a while then Hihara broke the stillness and asks, "Do you love him?" Kahoko could not believe what she is hearing from her Senpai. She quickly respond and said, "Yes, I think so" as they move around gracefully on the dance floor. "Your father told me everything." Hihara added. Kahoko now a little embarrass "Yeah I figured that out. You two were hanging at the bar drinking your souls away." Then silence-"Senpai, thank you for your concern and I'm so glad to see you." She smiles at him. "Yeah! Me too." Hihara respond. After the song ended Kahoko is quickly sweep by Azuma.

"Where are we going?" She asks

"Just follow me." Says Yunoki. They both went inside the elevator. As they reach the highest floor of the hotel. Azuma open the elevator revealing the scenery around Japan. The city lights sparkles like candles just like looking at the stars in middle of the field at night where you can feel the serenity.

"Wow!" Kahoko amaze

"I know you would like it." Azuma now very pleased he then wrap his arms around her as they both watch the panorama in front of them. All their worries in life and their future seem to disappear as they enjoy each other's company.

**…**

What will be next for two of them?

~Currently listening to Leona Lewis "Yesterday"~

**Note:** here is the song used for the first dance. Google it and listen to Kayla's solo rendition "Because of You". It's such a beautiful song. Please REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro and I am not affiliated with any of the names mentioned below.

**Chapter 12**

**...**

"Marry Me," He said

Last night was a blur. A million dollar question was asked, marriage in an early age? What will my father say? Will he approve? Questions there are so many of them. Where do I begin? Oh Azuma, what will be our future like?

"Ohayou gozaimasu, did you sleep well?" asks Shima while she opens the curtains in her room.

"Ohayou Shima, yes I slept well thank you." Replied Kahoko

"Just so you know that you're front page for today's news paper circulation." Added Shima

"Na ni?" Kahoko quickly jump out of bed "Where is it? What did they say?" now very paranoid

"Calm down, get ready for breakfast first and your dad is waiting for you." Says Shima

"Hai" while she gets ready the feeling of being nervous is deniable. She then makes her way to the kitchen and sees her father at the head of the table reading the morning paper and she notices the front page with her photo and Azuma on it.

"Good morning father." Says Kahoko

"Ah! Good morning." he says casually to her and this even made her more nervous. Silence-while she helps her self to some food his dad finally ask

"So, where you even going to tell me about your engagement with Azuma?" he asks

"Yes, But I guess you found out before I had a chance to say anything to you and Dad? Just for the record Azuma asked me last night." She said shyly

"I knew it was going to happen anytime soon but to be in the papers is the last thing we want for this family. Gossip can quickly spread and you young lady must avoid any of it. We have businesses and our law firm to take care of. Good reputation is what I thrive for. So, for you and Azuma I'm truly am happy. I need to make arrangements for proper engagement between you two." In a firm voice

"Yes father." She replied

After breakfast she went back to her room and checked her phone. "What is this? Miyabi? As she reads, _"I'm so happy to hear the good news my soon to be sister"_ she smiles at her text then her phone rings. "Hello!" she answers

"Look outside your window." She then looks and sees Azuma holding a bouquet of flowers, this puts a smile on her face. She starts to feel knots in her stomach and excited at the same time. She run to the front gate and lets him in. they hug each other, as if they have not seen each other in a long time. Unaware, her butler then approaches them and said "Ahem, Miss your father would like for you guys to go inside." As they let go of each other Azuma reaches for her hand while they walk towards the house.

"Ohayou Mr. Hayashi." Azuma bows to him

"Yes. Good morning to you Azuma-sama." Mr. Hayashi quickly puts the paper down "Why don't you sit. I have a things to discuss with you."

"Hai" replied Azuma

"Kaho dear you can stay as well." Her dad now standing looking at the both of them "Azuma, can you please explain to me why you two are on the paper?"

"Sir, it's my family to be blame for that. After I asked Kahoko I kind of slipped in front of my sister, and I end up telling my parents last night when I dropped her. I had no Idea that it would spread so quickly. That's the reason why I'm here to apologize."

"I see, I was not thrilled to find out this way but what's done is done. Now, I must arrange for dinner with your family. We need to figure things out."

"Um sir with no disrespect I am a free Yunoki. I declined my position to be a leader in the family. So, formalities do not really apply to me."

"Azuma-sama you are marrying into the Hayashi Clan and my daughter is all I have. Proper arrangements are what I want regardless if you object. Your grandmother will be thrilled. I would suggest that there should not be any unnecessary intimacy for here on out. We are in Japan and people will definitely talk if pregnancy happens before marriage."

"Father, please!" Says Kahoko

"No need to be embarrass my dear. You guys are young and spending nights with each other is-'' Kahoko then cut in

"Okay I get it dad." She is now blushing and she grabs Azuma by his arm "Come on lets go before I hear anymore embarrassing stuff from him. Later dad." They exited his office.

"Are you okay? It's normal for a parent to talk like that." Says Azuma

"Right, so I take it that your parents talk to you about sex?" says Kahoko while they walk towards the living room

"Yes, and I'm not embarrass about it, it's a normal thing that lovers do." He said casually

"Well, I hate to break it you but it makes me very uncomfortable." Kahoko now sitting

"So, what do want to do today?" Azuma quickly change the subject

"I'm thinking about visiting my moms grave. We only have a week left and we will back in San Francisco for school. And I definitely want to enjoy my stay here while I can."

"Alright then I'll escort you." As he smiles at her "Shall I drive us?"

"No thank you will have Yoshiro drive us, Remember no unnecessary intimacy Azuma." She winks at him then gets up waving at him "I'm going to change be back in a jiffy." All smiles

Azuma could have not been happier seeing Kahoko happy and full of spirit. He knew asking her to marry him is worthed after all she is the girl that made his heart whole again.

After a 30-minute drive, they finally reached the cemetery. While walking they hold each other's hands. They were inseparable even people that are around them notice how happy they look, to be young and in love.

"How long has it been since your last visit?" Asks Yunoki while he put flowers at the tombstone.

"It's been a while. I think before I left for Italy. To this day I still miss her." As she clean the surroundings of the grave. "When she passed away I find myself talking to her photo all the time. I know it sounded really silly but I had no one at that time. And we all know what happened to Len and everything around me crumbled and piece-by-piece I slowly start to loose all those pieces. For a long time I could not figure out what I'm missing. I was lonely, Although Nao and Ryou come to see me all the time but at night I end up alone in my house." Sighing heavily

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know it must have been hard but this I can promise you I will always be with you." Azuma kisses her forehead as they sit close to the headstone.

"Thank you." She said kindly while she looks at him and slowly caresses his long hair. "I wish my mom would have meet you in person. She would have really like you." Kahoko smiles. "But without a doubt she would approve of us getting married." While she hugs Azuma tightly

"Well, I was here at the cemetery the day before I ask you to marry me. I did ask her permission." He then reaches for Kahoko's left hand and slip a ring on her ring finger "I can help you pick up the missing piece you have lost along the way. I love you so much." He then kisses the ring while he holds her hand. Kahoko starts to shed tears.

"Azuma" says Kahoko and for once Kahoko is lost for words, She embraces him snugly and buried her face on his chest.

"Whoa, It's okay! No need to cry my love." Azuma feels love and he know that this is the start of a whole new life with Kahoko by his side. "I can't wait to start a family with you." He said to her gently.

"What are we going to do with school?" she asks him

"I'm two years ahead of you in college, I'll graduate before you and I'm going to be working. You have a choice if you want to finish or not regardless what your decision might be ill be happy to support you." Says Yunoki

"I think I'll do my best in college. I owe it to my self and to my parents and for our future." She smiles at him

"You can do what ever you want." He kisses her gently on her lips. "How about a weekend trip to Jozankei Onsen before we leave for San Francisco? I want you meet to my family." Yunoki added

"Really! That would be nice. I did not really plan on going anywhere but here in Tokyo for the next few days but Jozankei Onsen would be a change." Kahoko smiling at Yunoki

"Alright then, it's set we live tomorrow, I will pick you up." He then got up from where he was sitting and help Kahoko up. "I will be in the car, I'll give you some privacy." He said

"Thank you!" she then let go of his hand, "Mother in heaven, thank you for looking out for me and father. I miss you so much. Azuma is an amazing person; I finally realized that he is the missing piece in my life. I want to be happy mother and I truly believe that Azuma will make that happen." As she blows a kiss to her mother's tombstone "I love you always and I will see in heaven when that time comes for me."

As the sun shines for a new day Kahoko bid goodbye to her father. "Father, I will be leaving in a few minutes, so I guess I will see you there tomorrow?" She then kisses her dad.

"Yes, please tell Azuma to drive safely on your way to the airport. And your rental should be ready for you guys when you get there at Onsen. I'll see guys at the resort." He smiles at her. Oblivious to what his daughter is doing, she then sneak up behind him and give her dad a big hug and telling him "I love you Daddy, and thank you for being the best father in the world." All smiles.

"Thank you for being a good girl. You never seem to give me any headache." He then got up and reaches for an envelope. "Here I want you to read it when you get to Onsen." He handed her the envelope.

"What's is it?" she asks while she shakes the envelope

"No need to shake it." Her dad laugh lightly "It's really nothing just a token of my love for you my dear daughter."

_Knock knock knock knock _

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but Master Yunoki is here to pick up Miss Hayashi." Says her butler

"Thank you! I'll be going dad and I will see you tomorrow." She then waves at her father

While Azuma opens her door he notices the envelope she's holding. "Did you get an invitation to a party?" Yunoki asks

"Oh! This is! It's from my dad he told me to read it when we get to Onsen. He said it's nothing I'm sure it's probably a plane ticket or something for a getaway." She smiles at him

"So are we ready to go?" Azuma asks her

"It looks like it, my luggage is in the trunk and I got everything here with me and you are with me," while she leans towards the driver side and caught Azuma's lips against hers and said "I love you!" as she hold his face with her two hands.

"Well what did I do to deserved such kiss from my fiancée?" Azuma teases Kahoko

"So you don't like it? I can be intimate sometimes if given the right moment." She replied

He then pulls away from the driveway "Okay, I'm just saying, it's kind of sexy seeing you initiate such moves." He smiles at her while he drives

Minutes later they arrived at the airport. They directly went to the first class counter for check-in while they hold each other's hands. Azuma notices the missing ring he gave her yesterday. He then asks "Hey! Hun? What happen to the ring?"

"Oh! I have it inside my purse. Sorry it's just a little too big to be wearing. hehehehe" she laughs awkwardly

"Well that's because my love is that much. So please if you can wear it." Says Azuma

"Okay, I want you to see me put it on. Here" she puts the ring on in front of him and smiles "there! Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you, I really don't expect you to ever take that off." He smiles with a hint of grin on his face

"I got it. Well maybe at night or when I take a shower." She smiles looking at him "How big is this ring by the way?" She asks cheerfully while they walk to the main gate going in to plane.

"It's 20 carat Cartier ring, I went to Los Angeles to pick that up on my way back here in Japan. It's custom made just for you."

"What? How? Why? It's too much, I would have been okay even if it's a silver ring you know," She said smugly

"Well I mind. Stop complaining and let me treat you like a princess." He replied as they sit to their designated seats

After a while Azuma starts to fall asleep. Kahoko turns towards his direction and smiles. She could not believe that this man before her is going to hers forever. Love. To love is to receive the glimpse of heaven as Azuma's face is angelic. She knows her life would have been dull with out him in it. And for these she is content.

She then remembers the envelope from her father earlier that day. She reaches for it inside her purse and opens it. She then unfolds the paper and it's thicker than she thought at the first place. She then reads. Some of the words were not familiar to her. As gets to the bottom of the paper.

"What?" she exclaims loudly and Azuma jumped from where he was seated and said, "What happened?"

"Huh?" Kahoko baffled "I'm sorry I did not mean to do that, here read it your self." She then handed him the papers, as he reads his eyes starts to get bigger and even bigger.

"Is he serious?" said Yunoki

"I think so." She replied "what should I do Azuma?"

"You should talk to him when you see him at the resort. But for the main time try not think of it. You're going to meet my family."

An hour passed they finally landed at Onsen. On their way to the resort Kahoko asks Azuma about the papers from her father again. "Do you think he made a mistake?" she asks him casually. "I don't think so, after all you are the sole heir to the Hayashi's empire. I think he waited for you and marriage is the perfect opportunity for him to give you his last will." He replied as he pulls up to the driveway. "We are here my love. Don't worry your father, he will be here tomorrow. Tonight enjoy your stay with my family." Both got out from the car, both then greeted with a cheerful Miyabi.

"Welcome! How was your flight?" while she hugs Kahoko

"It's was great. Flying is the faster way to get here." She smiles at Miyabi

"I agree" as she lets go of Kahoko and focus on Azuma "Onii-san how are you?" she gives Azuma a kiss on his cheek

"I'm a bit tired can you please show Kohoko to her room please." He said

"Hai" she then leads the way to Kahoko's room. She sees the ring Kahoko is wearing and could not help but admire it so much. "Wow! That's what I called an engagement ring." She said

"Oh! Thank you Miyabi-chan" she holds her left hand close to her heart and feels a little embarrass. She knows that she will get more future compliments. "This ring is extraordinary." She said to herself silently

"Here you are." She opens the double door and reveals the large canopy bed fit for a queen. "I hope you like it. Big brother told me to recreate your bedroom in San Francisco."

"Yes, you did a good job but how did he know that I have a Canopy bed? That's right Shima."

"Another thing, if you open that walk in closet you will find the collections of Kimono my family own. Pick one and I will help you get ready. You will be meeting Oba-sama and she likes all lady Yunoki's to be in Kimono and that goes for you since you will be the future Kahoko Yunoki." She said to Kahoko. "I'll leave you to settle in. buzz in my bedroom across the hall when you're ready."

"Thank you." She then closes the door and went straight to take a shower. Her thoughts are full and she has so many unanswered questions. She starts to feel nervous as well meeting Azuma's family. Scared what kind of questions they might ask her. Minutes after shower she blows dry her hair. She slips into a lilac silk robe and went out for Miyabi. She opens her door and just a few doors from her room she reaches Miyabi's door. She then knocks.

"Hi! I'm actually ready when you are." She smiles at her

"Of course, lets get going and Saiki (Miyabi's Assistant) will help us well." All three walk towards Kahoko's room. "So did you pick one yet?" asks Miyabi

"No not yet. I don't know what kind of print I should pick so maybe you can help me with that since you're the expert." Says Kahoko

"Of course I would love to pick one for you." She then looks in to the collection and found a perfect Kimono for Kahoko "Here, this will look good on you." Miyabi and her assistant starts to put layers on Kahoko then comes the main layer. The Kimono is a champagne color with small sakura flowers prints in pink and mixed lightly with red. Her Obi is in silk red. Miyabi then added a charm showing the Yunoki's family crest. Kahoko's hair is on a traditional up do. Miyabi then put the final touch on her hair. A crystal Sakura flower and with a light make-up on with a hint of pink lip gloss Kahoko is now ready.

"Thank you Miyabi-chan!" Kahoko bows slowly to her soon to be sister

After getting ready. Kahoko was then guided to the gardens while she waits for Miyabi. As she looks at the flowers and the smell of their scents, they are so intoxicating. She was then interrupted.

"You look as lovely as these flowers." She smiled as soon as she hears his voice. She turns slowly and sees Azuma. Azuma's eyes were fixed on her. For once his lost for words. Kahoko looks so beautiful on her Kimono. He then sees the crest on her Obi. "I see that my sister put the crest on." As he stands next to Kahoko. "This is my first time seeing you in a Kimono it suits you." He smiles at her as he holds her hand

"I'm glad you like it. Your sister picked it out for me. She really seems to know what you like."

"Yeah! She knows me well." He then hears footsteps from behind them.

"Kohoko-san and Onii-san we must go." Says Miyabi while smiling at them.

"Miyabi-chan you look so pretty. That color suits well." Says Kahoko

"Thank you!" as she walks hand in hand with Kahoko and Azuma follows from behind.

The main dining room is ready. Every one is waiting for their arrival. The butler then open the double door as Azuma, Miyabi and Kahoko walk in. Kahoko is then greeted with many Hello's and then she is introduce to Azuma's parents.

"Konnichiwa, how are you this evening." Kahoko bow gently

"Were doing good. It's good to finally meet you." Says Azuma's mom as she smiles and sees her ring. "Well my son did a great job on that ring that you're wearing," she said casually

"Yes, he did. Thank you." Kahoko then look at Azuma's way and smiles nervously at him. Just a few more introductions Azuma finally catch up to her. He then told her that the head of the house is coming and as soon as he said that the door open again and there she is the mother of all Yunoki. Elegant as always. As soon as she enters the room every one bows to her presence. She then sits at the head of the table. Everyone then follow according to their title in the Yunoki Clan. Grandma Yunoki then notices Azuma and summoned him before her.

"Good evening Grandma!" he bows to her

"So, am I going to get a proper introduction to Miss Hayashi?" she said firmly

"Of course," he then get Kahoko "Grandmother may I introduce to you Kahoko Hayashi." Kahoko then bows to her as graceful as she can possibly can. As she looks up slowly she can see his grandmother face with a peculiar expression. She then said "Miss Hayashi have we met before?"

**...**

**What will happen next? Stay tune for the next chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little long. I'm going to be out of town for a while. That means no updates for 8 days. I hope this one is to your liking. Aren't we all happy that she finally realizes that Azuma is The Missing Piece? Yes I know it took a while to get to this but I thrive for romance and drama.**

~Currently listening to Olivia Lufkin's "A little Pain~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro

A/N: I was a little disappointed that no one review the last chapter =(, Special shout out to the people who subscribed to my story and added my story to their favorites. I thank you guys. It is humbly touching seeing how many hits I have for this story even if it's my first time writing a fic. So please enjoy this next installment of the Missing Piece.

**Chapter 13**

**...**

She was shocked when she heard her say those words. She did not want to respond right away to her. Thinking that she might say something that his grandmother might not like? After all she is the woman who is responsible for having Azuma declined his position as the next Yunoki Clan leader. She stutters "Um…" but no proper words came out. She starts to feel anxiety and it shows on her face.

"Grandmother?" Azuma asks her sternly as he tries to help out his fiancée. He is more nervous than ever specially having the rest of the family before him. "Yes, you met her before back in your manor. Her name then was Kahoko Hino. If you remember it was when Ayano and the rest of the school concourse came to the house." Azuma added

"That's right? I remember now. No wonder your face looked so familiar. If I may Miss Hayashi this family thinks of your Clan so highly. I respect your father as he handles all of my families' legal matter. But having Azuma declined his position because of you was such disappointment to me but nevertheless he chooses you. As for that you have my blessings and I respect Azuma's decision." Her voice is firm as she signals the butler to serve the food.

While they walk to their seats "Whew! I thought she was going to scold me." As Kahoko holds on to Azuma's hand. She is still a little shaken from talking to his grandmother. The introduction was definitely straightforward. But hearing the blessings from his grandmother was most definitely joyous to her and now she feels a little relieve and having Azuma at her side made her feel even more secure than ever.

During dinner, Azuma and Kahoko sit next to each other as he gently holds her hand from under the table. She turns to his direction and smiles at him. They were happy and everyone can see how blissful they look. Kahoko keeps smiling and a cheerful Miyabi then says "Kahoko-san what are you doing after dinner?" as she reaches for her drink and takes a sip.

"I'm not sure. What do you have in mind?" Kahoko replied.

"What about a massage? We have the best masseuse in the resort and maybe we can hit the hot springs as well after." Miyabi really excited and she then added, "By the way before I forget, Big brother told me to help you plan the wedding." She smiles at her

Kahoko was not sure about hearing the planning of the wedding. She thought they were going to wait until she was done with college. She shifted herself towards Azuma with a question on her face. "What just happened?" she asks him.

"Well, your father talked to my grandmother about waiting until you graduate but something came up and our wedding might be sooner than you expected." Azuma assures her that it would be for the good. But Kahoko now very upset not knowing what is happening. Only if they will just tell her right then and she would not have to worry for the rest of the night.

"Don't worry, enjoy your dinner and your father will be here tomorrow and I'm sure things will be settle then. Tonight you should hang out with Miyabi and I will be close by just incase you need anything. I love you." Azuma kisses her ring and then her hand.

Later that night she slips into a white robe, as she gets ready to hang out with Miyabi. She then asks herself to why is she always the last person to know anything. A knock on the door came. "Who is it?" she said.

"It's me Azuma."

She opens her door and lets him in. "What are you doing?" she asks him while she distance herself from him trying to obey her fathers wishes about not having any intimacy before wedding. She could not deny how much she wanted to be close to him all the time and like wise with Azuma.

"I wanted to see my fiancée, I hope you are okay after that grueling dinner. I thought my grandmother would be who is demanding but I never expect it coming from my parents." While he walks closer to her and she then steps back away from him. "What are you doing Kahoko? I just wanted to be close to you, could I at least get a hug?"

"Fine, just a hug. Remember what we promised to my father." She smiles while they both wrap each other in their warm embrace.

"I miss you." Azuma added. He kisses her forehead and tightens his embrace even more. "I can't wait to have you all to myself."

Then a voice came from the door and said "Ahem! Am I interrupting something? Maybe next time you guys should learn how to close the door." Miyabi smiling

They then let go of each other. "Miyabi-chan how long have you been standing there? Did I not tell you that you should at least knock regardless of the door is open or not." Says Azuma

"Long enough to hear how you wanted her all to yourself." She laughs at her brother

"Oh that is it. I will not hire for the wedding." Counter Azuma jokingly

"I do have a say on this after all I am the bride, I say you are hired Miyabi-chan" she then grab Miyabi's arm and exited the bedroom. They made their way to the lobby and enter the massage room.

The massage was soothing both were then serve tea at the tearoom as they wait to get in the hot spring, hardly any conversation about the wedding but mostly about the future about Kahoko and Azuma. Miyabi is very sympathetic to the situation as she sees Kahoko concern face. Comforting Kahoko is exactly what she did and just like her brother assuring Kahoko that things will be okay.

They finally immerse their body in the hot water. "Ah! I need this," says Kahoko. She closes her eyes wanting all the worries to go away. But its heavily weighing on her and just could not let go. "Miyabi-chan, I'll in trust you all the wedding the details." There she said and just like that she feels a like a torn is pulled out from her back. She knew she could not handle all the wedding details with school and life away from Japan.

"Really! It will be the best wedding ever. And I promise to stay in contact with you regularly about the details." Miyabi on the hand is thrilled than ever. She quickly gets up and grabs her robe. "Okay I need to go I have so much to do." She then excuses herself in front of Kahoko.

Soon after she follows Miyabi and headed to her bedroom and a long purple hair with his angelic face smiling waiting at her door. "How was it my love?" he asks her.

"It was great and I feel a lot better." She replied as she open her bedroom door and lets her self in. She then walks her way to the bath and takes a shower while Azuma waits. Before long she was finished.

"Cute Pajama" he said to her "Come why don't you take a seat next to me."

"Thank you!" as she strides towards him and gently sits next to him while she is drying her hair with a towel.

"My sister told me, and I'm happy that you finally shared responsibility." He smiles while he combs her hair.

"I know I feel good about it. My dad will be here tomorrow and we decide when to get married. I would have been satisfied if just us the two getting married in the court. But with our ever so demanding family it's hard enough to get some alone time when they are around." She replied to him.

"Yeah! You got that right but as soon that we have our own they wont be on our face all the time I promise you that. This is how they are when there is a new Clan coming with the Yunoki Clan everyone pay their respects to the soon to be Yunoki. It's a tradition to our family." As he continues to gently comb her hair.

"We should sleep now." She turns to his direction and gives him a kiss on his lips. It is sweet and full of love. Her eyes sparkle as she open them. "I love you and thank you for always being at my side." Kahoko smiles

"I love you more and like I said I will always be here for you." He kisses her back. He then gets up and bid her goodnight.

The following morning she stayed in her room for breakfast. Still a little tired from last night's event and being alone is a must. She gathers her belongings since she is soon to be going back to Tokyo. Mentally she has too much going on. "I hope I wont have a mental breakdown. Mother in heaven please help me," she said to herself.

Just around noon the arrival of her father was announced through out the resort. Lunch is coming and she knows that a family meeting will soon to happen. She gets ready and put on some comfortable clothes. "A simple dress will suffice," she said. She tried accessorizing her dress but with the size of her ring she cold not add more to it. So a plain black dress with a white cardigan and with some strappy sandals was good enough for her. She then walks out her room and made her way to lunch.

Everyone is there when she enters the room. She sees her dad as she walks towards him and gives him a hug. "Hi! Dad! So glad you could be here. I finally have someone," she whispers to him as they still continue to hug.

"I have the feeling that you might feel a little left out but no worries this people are good and I got your back and I'm sure Yunoki's are hospitable," he then patted her shoulders. "So this lunch is mainly introduction and right after lunch you will sit next to me as Azuma will be next to her Grandma and her parents. We will formalize everything. Now go find Azuma and enjoy lunch, okay?" says her father.

"Yes father" Kahoko replied

Lunch was a success while the rest of the family made their way out to leave for what's to happen next. The table is round as they take their designated seats. Kahoko and Azuma sits next to each their family sits across them. Formalities of the family meeting then started. Many important legal things were discussed. Then came the wedding talk.

"Mr. Hayashi, with all due respect I would like this wedding to happen soon. I know you want your daughter to finish college but we both know I'm not in the best of health these days with my old age and I would really love to see my grandson get married," says grandma Yunoki

Kahoko's dad looks at his daughter. He sees that she wanted to object but he knows she understands the situation. He knows that it's not the matter of what she wants to do with her life anymore. "I understand, now lets talk about proper dates for the wedding. I would say maybe when she finishes spring semester?" her father added.

Both families were in deep conversation while Kahoko and Azuma were left out. They could not do much but to sit there and listen in as if it does not concern both of them, Azuma holds Kahoko's hand. He gently squeezes her hand and said, "See this is what it's like getting married." He chuckles

"I see what you mean, it's like we don't even have the say on what we want." She added

"Exactly but we will do our best to not let these people live our lives, That for sure will never ever happen." He smiles at her while he still holds her hand

"Thank you!" Kahoko says

Soon after the meeting ended. With everything finalized Kahoko is ready to head back to Tokyo and prepare herself to go back to school.

"There you are," a happy Miyabi is at her bedroom door. "So, I will send you all the details by next week, we don't have a lot of time and you have to do is approve them and I will do the rest." She smiles

"Thank you, I know I can trust you with all the details." Kahoko replied to her

"Now about your wedding gown, I will at least have you decide for that. Pick a designer you like and make you schedule for fittings, try as many gowns you like." Miyabi added "And for the theme of the wedding I will incorporate many of the things you like but I will center everything to your request."

"I'm so glad to have you help me. I'm sure it's going to cost your brother a lot." She laughs while she packs her bags.

"Oh! Yeah! He is going to pay me every penny his got," both then burst into laughter then "I would have to say that you guys will me my hardest client. Wedding planning is sometimes like planning for my own wedding, there will lots of sleepless nights but nevertheless it will be magical. I will do everything to my power to make things go without any snags." She then gives Kahoko a warm embrace.

A few days later after Onsen Kahoko is back in Tokyo. She spends her last day shopping for back to school. She finally got a text from the Tsuchiura's as she reads _"Were having so much fun. Fiji is beautiful. Hope things are good, we will call you when we get back from our honeymoon." _She smiles while she reads the text; she knows that playing catch up is a must when they get back from their honeymoon. Then a soft female voice from behind then said.

"Kahoko is that you?" Kahoko quickly looks behind her and sees Miss Hamai.

"Miss Hamai! How are you?" she said followed by a kiss on her check. She could not help it notice that Miss Hamai is pushing a stroller. On the stroller is a beautiful baby girl. She is about two years old. Her eyes are golden brown with a straight light azure hair.

"And who might you be?" Kahoko lean over the stroller as she grabs gently on the baby's hand while she smiles at her

"This is Len's daughter," says Miss Hamai

"She is precious." She smiles at Miss Hamai

"I really am sorry about you and Len. I really wanted you guys to work things out but I guess it was not meant to be," says Miss Hamai

"Yeah! You are right it was not meant to be and things happen for a reason." Kahoko added as she let go of the baby's hand "So, is she staying with you for the holidays?" she added

"Yes, Len is here with his wife and I figure I take the baby out while they rest and here I am at the mall." While she starts to walk and Kahoko follow her lead. "And by the way congratulations on your engagement with Yunoki-sama, I saw it on the paper." She smiles at her

"Thank you! Things are finally working on my favor this time." Kahoko replied to her

"I'm glad, I know Len wants you to be happy but for him on the other hand I think he is trying to be in the same place. As a mother I know for sure he still loves you."

She knows its best not to answer that last statement. "I must take my leave now. I still have to pack for San Francisco and my flight is tomorrow. Thank you so much for everything. Please send my regards to everyone." She then give Miss Hamai a hug then she kisses the baby on her forehead. She feels envious; this could have been her daughter. As she walks away from them she quickly reaches for her iphone and text Azuma. _"I think I want a baby girl"_ send.

**...**

~Currently listening to Maroon 5 "Moves Like Jagger"~

Thank you! this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Creative WriterXAnimal Lover

Eleone dark01

Oceanmina101

Shadow Kitsune67

ArtemisandApollorock26

celtyin

Creative WriterXAnimal Lover

darkweb47

forever-anime14

Navidasti

Naka ninja

Kym

Sinka

and the rest of the anonymous reviewers. thank you so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro

A/N: I am officially back to school and sadly I won't be able to do regular updates. It will be a grueling four months of Bio classes for me =) but here are some fun facts that I incorporated with my personal life in this fic with one of the characters John. Although I'm a female and I do not work at Starbucks however I am a Nursing Major Student. I thought it would be nice to add some personal touches to my story and there are many of my personal life I actually added to this fic and I'll tell you more about it next chapter or maybe you can guess for me. Have fun reading the next chapter.

**Chapter 14**

**...**

"What was I thinking impulsively texting him wanting a child. Things are being plan accordingly and here I am being selfish." Kahoko said to herself while she gathers all her shopping bags and let herself inside the house. She still could not help herself thinking about Emma (Len's daughter) her angelic face, her smile, her eyes and everything about her is precious.

_Beep…beep…beep_

"_Why so sudden? Did something happen? I'm on my way to pick you up for dinner."_ Texts Azuma. Kahoko then sigh greatly as she knows she will have to do some explaining to him. She then shakes her head and said, "That is it I can't have a child now, what the hell am I thinking I'm still in college and I am not even married yet! Urg! I'm so stupid," While she quickly gets up and heads to her closet to look for something to wear for her dinner date with Azuma.

Later that night in the restaurant "So, why don't we discuss what you text me earlier today," says Azuma as he put the table napkin on his lap.

"Yeah! About that don't worry about it, I did not think that through before sending it to you." She smiles at him awkwardly but she knows there will no escaping from the question since he already has a suspicious look on his face while he looks at her.

"Right? So exactly what happened again?" Azuma still presses on the question discontent to Kahoko's answer as he stares at her.

"Fine, I saw Miss Hamai at the mall with Emma," she said it bluntly and quickly

"Emma? Who is Emma?" Azuma very confused as he tilts his head to his right shoulder.

"Emma is Len's daughter," Kahoko replied.

Azuma then lightly laughs at Kahoko. He knows that she was jealous seeing the kid and deep inside him finds it very amusing how his fiancée is still a little gullible to such situation. "Let me guess, you were thinking that she could have been your child right?" still showing a smirk on his face as he tried so hard not to offend Kahoko.

"Whatever Mr. know it all, say what you want to say, make fun of me all you want," she blushes responding to him feeling very embarrass on how easy Azuma can read her emotions. She then turn herself facing the window trying to ignore Azuma.

"It's okay, I think having a kid on our own would be wonderful but it will have to wait after the wedding. We can have as many as you like. Now, lets have a nice dinner." Says Azuma

Kahoko then shifted herself back to the table and place the napkin on her lap. She looks at him tying to scrutinize if he is still making fun of her. She then sees a normal aura from him. The food was delicious; the dessert was then serve with some Moscato white wine. Both enjoy each other as they sit closer to each in the corner of the dim candle lit restaurant, then waiter came with another bottle of Moscato "I'm sorry we did not order this bottle" Azuma said to the waiter.

"Sir this is from that table" the waiter then pointed to the direction of the table and said "Compliments of Len Tsukimori" he smiles at Kahoko and Azuma

"What? Len is here?" says Kahoko as she looks at Azuma very surprised thinking why does it have to be here?

Azuma then gets up from where he sits and walks towards Lens table while Kahoko waits for him. Unsettling feeling starts to build inside her while she stays compose. She can't be bother for this awkward situation she said.

Azuma then reaches Len's table "Tsukimori-kun, how are you?" he shakes Len's hand and Len now standing. "It certainly had been a long time Tsukimori-kun, and thank you for the bottle of Moscato, my fiancée and I appreciate it." Yunoki smiles at him

"How do you do Yunoki-sama? Yes it's been a while, I hope I did not disrupt anything by sending the Moscato." Says Len, as he looks the direction of Kahoko. Azuma sees him taking a peep at his fiancée and did not like it one bit. Azuma knows what he had to do. Then…

"Ahem, Hi! My name is Hana I'm Len's wife." She also stands up and shakes Azuma's hand. She smiles at him.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, this is my wife Yunoki-sama" Len then put his hand on her shoulder

Azuma then lightly kiss Hana's hand like a gentleman should. Hana is beautiful with perfect complexion, her smile is kind and Azuma can see a little resemblance of Kahoko in her. Azuma then invited both of them to dine in the same table. Len refused but Azuma insisted wanting Hana to meet Kahoko. Azuma knows that he will have to hear it from Kahoko later.

The waiter then made some arrangements for table for four. Both party seated with their significant partners. Kahoko now extremely awkward with the situation wanting to kill Azuma for inviting Len and his wife, these were the people she loathes the most but it can't be help anymore. Azuma then introduces Kahoko to Hana.

"This is my fiancée, Kahoko Hayashi" Azuma says to Hana

"Nice to meet you Miss Hayashi." Hana shakes her hand while Kahoko smiles at her and said "Like wise Hana."

Azuma smiles and finally broke the awkward situation "I would like to make a toast" he then reaches for his flute and said "To our new beginning, happiness and a fruitful life, cheers" everyone then took a long swig on their wine glasses. Laughter's were exchange as they talk about the past. Azuma leads all the conversations to make sure things will not get out of hand, A few hours' later Azuma sees and anxious Kahoko.

Azuma then whispers to her ears "Are you okay?" as he kisses her on her cheek

"I think it's getting late we still have to catch our flight tomorrow." She responds to him

"It will be okay that way we can sleep the whole way to San Francisco." Azuma said

Then…

"How are you two doing?" asks Len

"Were doing well," says Kahoko as she drinks more wine

"Yes! Were doing well," Azuma also counters while he holds Kahoko's hand and smiles at her.

"Aw! You guys are so cute. So when is the big day?" asks Hana

"Next year spring season" says Kahoko

"I'm happy for you guys" a tongue-tied statement from Len and Azuma can see his gloomy expressions.

"I really want to thank you Len, I never thought I would ever get the girl, Kahoko means the world to me and when the opportunity presents it self I knew right then I will win her heart over. It took a lot of work but I'm happy to say that I am at my happiest in my life knowing that the woman I love is at my side." Azuma put his arms around Kahoko's shoulders while Kahoko pats his leg looking at him full of love.

Hana and Kahoko then look at each other, as they both know how their stories went down more than two years ago. Hana's expression is apologetic and Kahoko can see this as a woman's intuition. But Kahoko also knows deep inside her what Hana had taken from her. But that was a long time ago and deep down somewhere in her heart is something that Hana can't take away from her is her memories she shared with Len. Relieved that she now know that Len was her yesterday and that Azuma is her future.

"I'm happy as well, after what I had to go through I never thought I'll find someone that will help me pick up the missing pieces I lost along the way. And thanks to Azuma for showing me what love is again." Kahoko now very lovey dovey to Azuma and Lens facial expression could not believed what is being presented in front him. Len knows that the Kahoko he knows is reserved.

"I'm glad that you two are happy, I wish you both the best in life." Says Hana as she leans her head on Lens shoulder trying to get some comfort from him as she feels a little jealous and wanting Len to show his affections in public and open up to her whole heartedly. But she knows deep inside Len is not fully move on from Kahoko. Of course she knows this first hand as Len still plays the Ave Maria. But what she has a hold on him is their daughter Emma and that is something she is satisfied and enough for her to hope that Len will soon change and move on.

"Hayashi-san, I'm really am s-o-rr-," Hana now trying to apologize to Kahoko but She was quickly stopped by Kahoko.

"You know it really is okay Hana! Things like this happen all the time it's just how strongly you have a hold on your relationship and how mature you approach things in a situation that could have been prevented but things happen for a reason and regrets! What about it?" she laughs and looks at Azuma "I actually don't, I'm thankful coz I know what my future holds with Azuma by my side. If you must know it's been long forgotten. Move forward, you have a beautiful daughter and Len please let Hana in." Kahoko meets Lens eyes. For the first time in a long time Len and Kahoko look at each other with an honest and kind aura. It was just like when they dated in high school but both know that they could only reminisce what was like back then, the happy times at least.

"Well, This was fun, but guys if you excuse us, Kahoko and I have a flight to catch in a few hours," says Azuma as he gets up and help his lady with her jacket. "This has been the most amazing and interesting night. Until then, we shall meet again." Azuma then shakes Lens hand and kisses Hana's left hand.

"Have a great night you two," Also added Kahoko, she then moves towards Hana and gives her a nice hug. She lets go and said "Give Emma a kiss for me will yeah?" she smiles and then she looks at Len and smiles at him. She knows that he will be okay after this night she then said "Come here in and give me a hug for all time sakes," they then hug each other as she said to him "Be good to your wife." She lets go of him and looks at his face. She then beams at him.

Azuma and Kahoko then made their way out of the restaurant as he opens the door for her to let her in the car. Azuma then follow her. Azuma is all smiles while they ride.

"What's with the smile Azuma-san?" she asks him

"It's pretty amazing how you handle the situation earlier, I really thought Len was going to have another slapping session from you?" he then burst into laughter's as he remembered what Ryoutaro had told him what happened in Italy when Kaho and Len met after the incident.

"You know the next time you pull something like this at least ask for my opinion. If I'm going to be your wife Yunoki-san my view in things are very important and that's what married people do they consult each other. I'm going to say this again, please don't disregard my opinions." She said to him. Azuma knows that she is not joking around when he heard her say his surname and he knows she is serious.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again." He replied to her. He then moves his hips closer to her and starts to caress her hair. She then leans her head on his shoulder as she takes a deep sigh. Azuma then said, "I am looking forward to our future together. A baby would be great." Kahoko then lift her head and meets Azuma's eyes. She gently kisses him. Azuma feels a little surprise but he let her in anyways. They both melted to their kiss that's full of love and passion. Soon after they reach Azuma's house.

"Would you like to come in?" asks Azuma

"No thank you, Yoshiro and I will pick you up in the morning." she replied to him as much as she wants to come up and be with him. "Goodnight my love," Azuma now hugging her

Azuma gets out of the car and bid her goodnight…Yoshiro then drives the car out of the Yunoki's manor. Yoshiro sees Kahoko tired face.

"It must be one fun night Kahoko-san," says Yoshiro

"Hai! And thanks for driving us tonight," she smiles at him

A few hours later the sun has risen. _Beep…beep…beep…beep _A sleepy Kahoko finally gets up and reaches for her Iphone and sees Azuma's text _"Get up sleepy head, get ready and lets go."_ She then yawns as she rubs her eyes. She is still tired and dreading to get out of bed but she knows that she can't miss her flight back to San Francisco. Finally she gets ready. Soon after her dad is at her bedroom as she gets all her luggages out the door.

"It looks like you're off to school again. Since when did you grow up so fast?" her dad asks her lightheartedly

"Come on father I'm not a first grader," counters Kahoko.

"Alright," as he raises both hands showing his surrender to his daughter, he then said "are you sure about not having Shima with you? Are you sure you can handle it your self?" he asks her worried that she might not be okay not having any help.

"Dad, I'm going to be married soon and I want to at least experience not having any help around me and see if I can handle Azuma myself." She said while she closes the door behind her.

"If there is anything I'm only a phone call away." He kisses Kahoko and bid her daughter goodbye "good luck at school and bring daddy good grades." Dad still teasing her

"Yes, anything for you father" she said to him, she then gives her old man a big hug. "Come see us soon" she waves at him then she gets in the car. After a while they reach Azuma's house. Yoshiro then help him with his bags. Azuma gets in the car and sees a tired Kahoko.

"Wow! You looked like you had one hell of a night," As he helps himself in and sits next to her.

"Yes, no need to rub it in," says Kahoko while she put on her sunglasses

"Okay then," he signals Yoshiro that they are ready to go to the airport.

The drive was a little quite as Kahoko tries to take a nap but a busy Azuma keeps on nagging her. "So, living from across each other again eh?" Azuma trying to keep Kahoko up and hearing this question from him got her attention.

"Yeah! About that we should have some ground rules. I think on exams week dates should be prohibited and we should have visitation hours. And at least hanging with friends should only be done after classes and the most important part is communication." Says Kahoko

"That sounds good to me and never forget to kiss each other everyday. And your ring like I said before I expect you to wear it." Added Azuma

"What? You know were going to be in the city and I really don't want to get rob."

"Well, all you have to do is turn the ring around, you can conceal it that way" Azuma suggested.

"Your right and for my class schedule you have it already and rides to school can be work around yours but on the day that you're not around my dad had arrange a taxi for me." She said to him as she positions herself leaning towards the car window.

Soon after they reach the airport, luggage's unloaded and ready for check-in. shortly after check-in they made their way to the main gate as they wait for boarding. Azuma then invited Kahoko for breakfast. Both shared a lovely meal then a call from the PA came and said _"Flight JP104 for San Francisco now boarding at gate 85 for first class passenger."_ They look at each other and said, "that's us" in unison.

**…**

~Currently listening to New boyz "Better with the lights off"~

As a request from **Sinka**-Len is in this chapter, I guess it's good to see him here but I was dreading while writing about him lol! But here I am, I made it. BTW naming Len's baby Emma is super pretty. I would want to name my future daughter Emma. Lmao and Sinka thanks for the review.

**Kym**- yeah! It's been a while. I was on vacation for a week then I came back and fall semester started. Bio classes are killing me I just had a dissection on human heart and a quiz almost every time. Nevertheless I'm glad I have this story as my escape from my busy schedule and having someone like you follow my story is cool. Thanks for the review!

**celtyin**- Ah! Azuma really wants to have a kid but he knows this would have to wait. But their wedding is soon and who knows she might get pregnant soon? I'm just guessing I really don't know but I do know that wedding is definitely happening and some. I guess you have to wait =) thanks for the review and yes! Your opinion on this chapter is greatly appreciated.

Besides having** US** as my #1 readers, **Philippines** you guys are rated second on my story stats hits list. PARAMDAM NAMAN KAYO!

Hello! To my readers from:

**India, Canada, Indonesia, Malaysia, Mexico, Singapore, Pakistan, Spain, UK, Hongkong, Australia, Mauritius, Brunei, Thailand, Jamaica, Colombia, UEA, Ireland, Bangladesh, Poland, China, Sweden, Qatar, France, Netherlands, Egypt, Portugal, New Zealand, Kuwait, Venezuela, Argentina and Brazil**. I have been keeping tabs on my story stats for each country and thank you guys for following my story. Only if you guys would give me reviews that would be fantastic.


	15. The Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**THE CONCLUSION**

**…**

"Another day had passed, as our wedding gets closer. Invitations had been mailed and the wedding preparation had been finalized. Now for the little things that I need to take are of." Kahoko mutter to herself while sitting in her study, she then open her computer to double check her checklist and came to find that she is missing one important thing for the wedding. "How could I miss that? What should I write on my wedding vows?" as she grabs a pen and a paper trying to think on what to say on her vows. Then a knock came.

"Come in" she said while she quickly put the pen down.

"There you are, what are you doing? Are you checking your checklist again? Says her ever so loving soon to be husband while he gives her a light kiss on her lips.

"Yes. Just making sure I got everything ready, I don't want to let Miyabi-chan down, I did tell her that I would help out." She smiles at him as she kisses him back lightly on his lips.

Soon after their finals Azuma and Kahoko are finally back in Japan for their big day. Everyone is busy for the big day and the feeling of panic is what Kahoko feels as she counts the day until the wedding.

"What are you doing staring at the calendar?" says her best friend as she helps Kahoko tries her wedding gown for her last fitting.

"You know I have exactly 6 days left and I will be a married woman." She smiles at Nao. She then walks towards the big mirror and looks at herself, before her is the most beautiful bride. The dress fits her like a glove. Her dress is bias-cut crepe-back satin gown with v-neck and circle skirt, Georgette mermaid dress with hand-pieced Chantilly lace appliqué on bodice. The skirt had hand-cut organza petals intermixed with Chantilly lace motifs and organza sprig embroidery.

"You look amazing!" says Nao who is in aw seeing her best friend on a wedding gown.

"Azuma really knows how to pick a good designer." She then puts on a veil but a snappy Miyabi walks in and said.

"No way your're wearing that!" she then grabs the veil away from Kahoko's hands, While she reaches in her bag and reveal the head piece, "wearing that hideous veil does not go with that dress, now this is more like it," as she reaches on her head and place a crystal incrusted sakura flower in white and lace on her left side of her hair.

"Wow! Miyabi-chan you really know what you're doing," says Nao

Shortly after the fitting the girls went on for a spa trip to ease some tensions and to relax for working so hard. The Men on the other hand decided to spend their day to go wine tasting.

"Hihara-san I'm glad you could make it early," says Yunoki as he pours wine in to their glasses.

"Yeah! Me too, I would not miss it for the world and who would have thought the controlling Yunoki Azuma I knew in high school would get married and not just to any girl but the GIRL we all liked back then." As he laughs lightly while he sips his wine.

"You're right! I have to give it you, you're one persistent man Yunoki and I really admired you for that. Back then no one really dare on confessing their feelings for her, well except for Len." Says Ryoutaro as he patted Yunoki on his back while they laugh so hard that Hihara's face turns red as beet.

"Oh! Man! Until this day I still don't understand why she likes him back then, his stoic personality and snobbish attitude? I don't know about you guys but he seems like he would be a lot of work." Added Hihara

"We actually saw him not long ago at the Lofts, Kahoko and I were out before we know it Len send over a bottle to our table, it was awkward at first but I caught him taking a peep at my girl so I decided to invite him and his wife to our table." Says Yunoki as he tells Hihara and Ryoutaro on how that night went. Both Hihara and Ryoutaro of course were stun on what they heard. They thought that it could have been the worst scenario ever but it could not be helped since Yunoki came up with the crazy Idea that could have cost him Kahoko.

"Only you would come up with something crazy like that," added Hihara as he gives Yunoki a light tap on his shoulder.

"Enough about Len, tonight is about Yunoki." Ryoutaro raises his glass, Hihara and Yunoki then follows "Cheers to Azuma-san and to your marriage to the most amazing woman, may you always take care of her,"

"Cheers" all in unison.

**…**

The day is finally here as she grew more anxious and nervous while she waits to get my make-up done.

"Mother in heaven how I wish you could be here to witness this day," Kahoko sighs heavily.

Kahoko looks beautiful with her light make-up on and soon after her make-up the hairdresser came to fix her hair and set her headpiece. Then came Nao and Miyabi with her wedding gown as Kahoko move smoothly into the gown. Nao then pull the lower back zipper while Miyabi starts to lace her corset.

"Deep breaths Kaho-chan," says Nao as she notice how tense she looks

Soon after Kahoko is now ready. Her beauty radiates in the room and everyone around her are in aw on how beautiful she looks. And for the final touch Miyabi attaches a simple train to back of her headpiece. Then came a visitor the girls did not expect.

Knock…knock…knock

"Ladies you guys look lovely," says a happy Hihara. He then looks around the suite and could not find Kahoko

"Hihara-senpai what are you doing here?" says Nao surprised seeing her Senpai in the girls hotel suite

"Well I'm here in behalf of Yunoki," he then revealed the small black bag that his holding in front of Nao. Nao tried to grab the bag from him but Hihara stopped her, "Oh no! I was told that I must hand this bag directly to Kaho-chan." He smiles at her while Nao rolls her eyes "Fine she is over there," says Nao

As soon as he walks in the room Hihara stands frozen with amazement on his face. He could not believe how beautiful Kahoko looks. Her fitting gown that hugs her body certainly got his attention and everything about her ensemble is beautiful.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Kahoko asks while she walks towards Hihara

Hihara then shakes his head, he then looks at Kahoko as he tries to stay compose but could not help himself. His face turns redder than the stoplight. He then gathers words but could not say it. Kahoko now very puzzled why her Senpai is here. She then said to him.

"Do you have something for me Senpai?" asks Kahoko again

"Huh? Oh yes, here it's from Yunoki-san," he handed her the bag beaming at her. "He said to open it right away," Hihara added

Kahoko then calls on Nao and Miyabi to help her. Inside the bag is a black jewelry box in crusted with the Yunoki family crest. She opens the box and uncovers a diamond necklace and a diamond bracelet. She then looks at her bridesmaid and said.

"O-h m-y g-o-d!" Kahoko now astounded as she looks at the gifts again

"He said it would be an honor if you wear them," added Hihara who is now very pleased seeing Kahoko's surprised face. He then excuse himself as he immediately return to the men's suite. As soon as he enters the door still gasping, Ryoutaro is there with Yunoki waiting for him.

"So?" asks Yunoki while he taps Hihara on his shoulder.

"She loves it and she will wear them," answers Hihara. He then grabs a bottle of water to drink and turns to Yunoki and said "You better be good to her, love her and give her everything." Says Hihara

"Are you an Idiot?" replied Yunoki

"Don't be stupid Hihara Yunoki worked really hard to get this far, of course he will do anything for her. How are the girls though?" asks Ryoutaro while he drinks from his flask

"The girls look lovely and for the bride? Man all I can say is Yunoki is one lucky bastard," As he signals Ryoutaro to share his flask with him. He then took a long mouthful drink from it.

As Ryoutaro takes another drink from his flask he sees a nervous Yunoki. Ryoutaro knows what Yunoki is feeling inside him as he went through with the same feelings when he married Nao in their wedding day.

"Hey! Just shake it off and take a shot of Patron and you will be okay," he said to Yunoki while he pats his back "Come on its that time, you don't want to be late on your own wedding?" he then handed Yunoki a shot full of Tequila as he watch his friend takes it to shake of his nerves.

**…**

The Sakura trees are in full bloom, while the petals radiates around the place and the scent is even sweeter than it was before. Guests start to gather around the ceremony while they are greeted with a quartet. The place is set in a romantic manner. The colors of baby pink and chocolate brown spread as the eyes could see while butterflies fly freely around.

Everyone is gathered and right on queue Azuma walks down the aisle as the quartet play a sweet melody. He looks sharp on his white tuxedo and his purple hair stands out as a contrast. He smiles at everybody and as he get closer to the alter there waits his groomsmen Ryoutaro and Hihara. As he takes his position his groomsmen then taps his shoulder showing their support to Yunoki.

Azuma's nerve starts to kick in when he sees Nao and Miyabi walk down the aisle. He can see both girls smiling at him and this makes him more nervous than ever. Soon after, here comes the bride. Everybody stands up while the quartet plays their rendition of Kanon's Brand New Breeze.

Azuma turns his head around and there he glimpses the most beautiful bride. His heart beats faster. His nervousness went away while the feeling of excitement took over while he mumbles to himself and said "I can't wait to have you as my wife."

As she walks in, she can feel warmth and love. Her eyes grows bigger when she catches sight of a long shiny purple hair at the alter. Kahoko's pleasant expression gives out immense vibe around the guests. Everyone can see how much she glows as she gets closer to the alter.

Her father handed her hand to Azuma, Kahoko then look at her father and mutters "I love you," while she smiles at him.

Before long, it is time to say their vows. Kahoko handed her bouquet to Miyabi and she meets Azuma in the eyes. Azuma then hold her hand while he beams at her. The pastor then gives a gesture to go ahead and say his oath to his future wife.

Azuma then hold Kahoko's hand closer to his heart while he looks at her with love and said.

"_Kahoko, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. It may have taken me many years to confide but it taught me that true love will endure. . In you I showed my true self and you changed my everyday phase. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." _

Upon hearing Azuma's vows Kahoko's tears starts to fall down on her cheeks. She is at her happiest while she smiles at him whole-heartedly. Azuma feels the same while he smiles at her back. Before long it's Kahoko's turn. She looks Azuma straight to his soul and said.

"_Azuma, since we have been together, you have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love & plenty of much needed guidance. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence, you showed up unexpectedly. You are truly my knight in shining armor. You may not realize it but you have helped me and saved me in so many ways. You are __**The Missing Piece**__ and I love you. I am honored that you will have me as your wife and I am proud to have you as my husband. I believe that we were meant to be from the start & I will always love you with all my heart."_

Both melted to their meaningful words and together they exchange rings. The Pastor then said. "Everyone may I be first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Azuma Yunoki." Everyone then stands as they explode into a loud applause. The pastor applauded the new couple as well then he said the most important part to seal their vows "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE."

Azuma's lips then locks with Kahoko's. Their kiss as a married couple is full of love and passion. Together with their family and friends both Azuma and Kahoko shared the most precious bond known to mankind. And they live happily ever after.

**THE END**

**…**

My dear readers,

Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that writing this fiction will grow to something bigger. It's all because of YOU that I made it. And to my lovely reviewers, you guys have been my ultimate inspirations. The feedback is what gave me energy, it goes the same to the people who added my story to their favorites and subscribed to get alerts. An overall review is much appreciated and This won't be the last of me. Atode o sanshō shite kudasai!

Much love,

Blckpnai

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER:

Creative WriterXAnimal Lover

Eleone dark01

Oceanmina101

Shadow Kitsune67

ArtemisandApollorock26

celtyin

darkweb47

forever-anime14

Navidasti

Nakaninja

Kym

Sinka

Anonymous reviewers


End file.
